Fortune Telling
by YohoAruto
Summary: Yoshiro is a twelve year old kid who love One Piece. Just a regular modern day kid... But just because he loves One Piece, does that mean he actully wants to be in One piece!
1. Luffy and Dadan!

Me: Yo yo yo yo yo yo! I'm got this idea of a story for a week and I've been dying to type it! I didn't before cause I want to finish my other stories plus school has to ruin everything .

Zoro: So, what's this story about?

Me: oh right!

Summary: A twelve year old name Yoshiro is a regular boy who loves One Piece, simple as that. But... just because he loves One piece, does he even want to find himself _in_ the One Piece World!

Me: It's called Fortune Telling for a reason. You'll soon understand ;)

* * *

1. Luffy and Dadan: Welcome to One Piece!

_Ugh... What in the world happened...? _Yoshiro thought as he inwardly groaned. It was strangely dark...oh wait, he was closing his eyes isn't he?

"EH! A person fall out from the sky! Is it good to eat? No wait, he's breathing and looked human so I can't eat him. Maybe he's one of those angels of heaven!... are they good to eat too?" someone loud blabbered, making Yoshiro groan even more because the fact it intensified headache.

Let's see here... he was walking home, thinking about the conversation his friend was talking about that it would be cool to be in the One Piece World. Yoshiro said he wouldn't know since he never been there. He then later found himself falling for some reason... did he accidentally walk to a cliff again?

Slowly opening his eyes, adjusting to the sun beating down on his face, he looked at the shadowed figure. As soon as he can opened them fully, he saw a skinny, yet strongly build teen with black hair and black eyes...wait, or is that red eyes? Well, no need to contemplated on that. He was wearing a red vest and blue shorts...a scar under his left eye and a straw hat... wait a minute, does he seem familiar all the sudden!

"!#%!#%#^!^$^!#$#$#%^*^%#! LUFFY!" Yoshio screamed as he shot up and backed away to a tree, pointing at him in a freaking out way.

Luffy tilted his head. Is he speaking in another language? At least he understand that his name was also screamed out.

"Eh? How do you know my name?" Luffyquestioned with question marks all around his head.

Yoshiro slap his hand over his mouth.

This can not be happening! Well, it is, maybe it's a dream...ouch. He pinched himself, hard. The situation is still the same. Is this a joke? Yoshiro looked at his hand, finding them cartoonish. Sadly, this is not a joke. This is definitely his skin.

"Oi Shorty, how do you know my name?"

"It's not shorty! It's Yoshiro!" the brown haired kid snapped without think. It was just then he began to wonder if it's really OK to say his name out.

Not bothered by being snapped at, the raven haired teen grinned. "Shishishishishishi! I like you Yoshiro!" Luffy said as he sat down near Yoshiro and actually took a good look at him.

A brown, messy haired kid with a blue hoodie and green and white beach shorts. What mostly intrigued Luffy is his eyes are the same color as the sea. He found himself some times staring at the eyes in amazement.

Yoshiro pinched himself once again. Yep, this is no dream. His mind was too busy, to notice that Luffy was staring at him, wrap up around on how he got here, and food, why he's here, and food, what time he's here, and food, and how he's gonna get back home. Oh yeah, did he mention he was hungry?

"I'm starving~" Yoshiro let out a childish whined as he fell on his back. In response, Luffy stomach growled too and fell over on his back with Yoshiro. "Eh~ I'm hungry too~" Luffy whined equally as he put his hand on his stomach.

* * *

The two were eating like a pack of wolves.

"Man! This is good!~" Yoshiro hollered happily as he rip the meat apart with his teeth the same way Luffy is doing. The straw hat, soon to be, captain agreed with a mouthful in a way no one would understand what's he's saying. Though someone, like Yoshiro, understand him completely and gave him a goofy grin, his teeth has some meat in between here and there. Luffy did the same. The boy completely forgot the situation he was in.

Luffy was hunting in the forest for the both of them. In the end, they'd ended up eating some meat of a big tiger. Yoshiro didn't care where the meat comes from, as long as he got plenty of it. Quantity over quality!

Yoshiro also found out, over talking to Luffy, in the mouthful of meat language, that he just turned 16 just two days ago. Which mean it's May 7th. Which also mean it's almost a good year before Luffy can finally go out to sea and get his nakama. Of course, Yoshiro didn't say anything. How is he gonna tell someone like Luffy that he knew the outcome of his future?

"Shuo chu par goan bu sae shoa? (So, you are going to sea soon?)" Yoshiro questioned as he took in another bite of the tiger's cooked leg even though his mouth is already stuff up inside.

"Bwha! Aft gota bweshom kawiwre wing! (Hai! I'm gonna become Pirate King!)" Luffy proudly declared.

After a good 10 minutes, both of them are stuff to the fullest. Yoshiro some how didn't have a big stomach like Luffy even though he ate the same amount as the rubbery fellow, if not, even more.

"That's the stuff!" Yoshiro sighed out, laughing happily. The laughing slowed down as he figure out he's still stuck here... How in the world is he gonna get home?

Noticing the sudden quietness, Luffy tried to look over his big stomach towards Yoshiro and some how managed to sat up, seeing the kid with a sad expression.

"Oi, what's wrong shorty?" Luffy asked, tilting his head. Wasn't he just happy a few minutes ago?

Yoshiro didn't have will to snap at Luffy to call him "shorty" once again. Instead, he sighed and stood up, recovering from the fullness he was feeling.

"I need to get home...no, I want to get home..." Yoshiro mumbled as he look up at the sky, which shown a brilliant array of colors of the sunsetting.

Luffy look up too. Home huh?

"Oh, you mean to heaven right?"

Yoshiro snap his eyes towards Luffy with a bemused expression. "...Hea..ven...?" He questioned slowly.

"Oh! Was I not suppose to find out you came from heaven!" Luffy exclaimed. "I mean, you're probably an angel from heaven since you came from the sky! But wait, where's your wings?"

Yoshiro sweatdrop. Who is suppose to be the 12 year old?

"Y-Yeah... I'm an angel..." Yoshiro lied. He didn't know why. He just did.

"SUGOIIIIIIIII!" the rubber teen exclaimed, pretty much believing the whole lie, forgetting the moment that angels are suppose to have wings, which Yoshiro didn't have on him.

"Why are you down here on earth!" Luffy asked as he looked at him with starry eyes of admiration.

Yoshiro stumbled over to find an answer. What should he really do in a situation like this? "W-Well.. um... I'm gonna tell fortunes! I'm a fortune telling angel!" Yoshiro came up at the last second. He didn't know why he just agreed to being an angel when he can easily just reject the idea in front of Luffy though he can imagine the disappointed tone in Luffy's voice if it's not true.

"SUGOOOOOOOIIIII!" Luffy exclaimed once again, practically praising Yoshiro all around. The twelve year old can't help but wonder what's so believable about it.

"Ne, Ne! Tell me a fortune, tell me!" urged Luffy, shaking the the poor kid back and forth several time, forgetting the fact that the kid is weaker, and smaller than him. When he found him unresponsive, the straw hat wearing teen stop to see that the boy was sadly unconscious.

"Eh? Yoshiro? Yoshiro? This isn't the time to be sleeping! Tell me my fortune!"

* * *

"WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU BRING ANOTHER SNOT NOSE BRAT!"

"But Dadan! I don't know where else to gooooo! He won't wake up!"

"BUT WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU BRING HIM TO ME!"

"... I don't know, you're the first person that just popped in my mind."

"CONSIDER THE LATTER FEELINGS!"

Yoshiro found himself with another bad headache. He was just plain glad his head is actually under something soft. The boy slowly sat up, finding himself in a bed, to see a comical scene played in front of him, containing Dadan and Luffy arguing about something.

"Ah! He's awake!" Luffy exclaimed happily as he glomped the kid. The bewildered boy found it hard to breath all the sudden.

"Let him have air you aho!" Dadan loudly scolded as she hit the other on the head. Luffy just laughed as he reluctantly got off Yoshiro, who was glad to have air finally entered his lungs.

"Well, since you want me to take care of him, you better bring dinner then!"

"WHA! BUT-"

"NO BUTS! NOW GIT'!" Dadan dictated as she kicked Luffy out... literally. Ignoring the protesting and cries of Luffy, the mountain bandit close the door shut, grumbling about how much Garp is going to pay for this.

When she came back where the boy, she was push to take care of, is, she glared at Yoshiro as the mountain bandit heard him give out a chuckled.

"Glaring at me won't prove anything. I know how much you care for Luffy despite how much you tried to hide it beneath your tough interior." Yoshiro blurted out without thinking. "You love how happy he is... him being always so happy, is the best part about him. It just seem to mean a world full of goodness, doesn't it? Make sure to at least give your feelings of caring out to him once in awhile."

Yoshiro unintentionally gave her a polite smile. Dadan felt a twitch and a creep out feeling towards the boy.

"H-How... do you know that...?" Dadan asked, inching away from the young kid boy. Sheesh. And she thought that Ace and Garp are scary!

'Oh, I just read your story and feelings out of the One piece manga.' Like he would actually say that! Dang it! He just blurted the wrong thing out without thinking!

"AHHH! WHAT DID I SAY!"

"THAT'S WHAT I'M WONDERING!"

Yoshiro repeated slap himself on the face... in his mind that is.

"W-Well, you see... did Luffy told you I'm an angel?"

"Yes he did. I don't believe that one bit."

Of course she wouldn't. There isn't a person like Luffy so far in this world! Maybe Chopper would believe it... but Dadan? "But, I will believe that you're a fortune teller." Yoshiro felt himself fall out of the bed. But why in the world would she believe that also!

"Um... yes... I am..." Yoshiro reluctantly agreed, looking at Dadan with an unbelievable expression. Dadan gave no thought to it.

"So, what's my fortune?"

Yoshiro sighed as he rubbed the back of his messy hair. How would he say this?

"Your life... there will be some bumps in the way, that I know... But you must also believe in that good will come... you also must believe that...that 'person' will come through. He have to also believe that 'they' lived a good life and don't regret them... leaving. It's ok to cry..." Yoshiro slowly told her quietly.

There was a huge moment of silence.

"I asked for fortune, not something sappy!"

"Hey! I'm still new at this!" snapped Yoshiro with a tick mark on his head. Lightning was shot between the two.

"I'M BACK WITH MEAT!" yelled Luffy from outside the house.

Swiftly, without a word, Dadan left to get to the meat, while Yoshiro grumbled from under his breath something about "stupid, ugly, old obahan".

* * *

It seems that everyone made the whole dinner into a party, with Luffy and Yoshiro as the main entertainment. Yoshiro found his voice loss after the umpteenthtime he laughed. Also found himself numb from 'dancing till he drop' with Luffy. In other words, he reminded himself to come to Luffy's parties more often!

Sadly, the festivities has to come in the end, only Luffy and Yoshiro awake, talking about just plain random things like "Hercules" or "one piece" or "their favorite pirates" (which is obviously Shanks on Luffy's part) or maybe their favorite food. Dadan was secretly awake, listening to their jabbering.

"Oh yeah! You didn't tell me my fortune!" Luffy whined, once again on the subject.

Yoshiro just laughed. He was having fun just being with this rubber hyperactive teen. But still, the longing of home was still strong.

"OK, I'll see if I can say it..." Yoshiro mumbled as he looked up at the stars that came out so clearly, it almost mesmerized the twelve year old. In the city, there were barely any stars out.

"In the future, you will find a good crew, one you will protect with your life. Adventure all around. Fun all around. Never regret your decision. Never regret..." some pictures through his head "Never regret anything! Never stray from your goal. From your dream... Believe in yourself always."

He heard Luffy laughed loudly enough to be heard in a 30 mile radius. Yoshiro can't help but wonder what's so funny but for some reason, he found himself laughing along too.

"What kind of fortune is that! I know that already!" Luffy exclaimed as he gave him his trademark grin.

Yoshiro blinked but slowly made a happy smile. "I know. But I think it would be good to remind you." Yoshiro joked as he gave a small punch on Luffy's shoulder. Luffy snickered as he look up at the sky. "I'm sure glad to meet you kiddo."

Yoshiro decided to let go what he called him. "So am I." Yoshiro answered, laughing.

"Oh yeah, is this yours?" Luffy questioned as he shown him a backpack.

Yoshiro sweatdropped. "Yes. Why didn't you gave that to me in the first place?" Yoshiro deadpanned. _And how where did you put it? In your pants? _Yoshiro rethink about he episode where Luffy pulled out a octopus from his pants.

Luffy just snickered as he shrugged. "I don't know, I thought you would have meat in it."

"Only you would've thought there is meat in here."

The newly renown fortune teller open up his backpack to see he got everything that he had in there. He grins as he took out a camera. Does it still work?

"Luffy! Stay right there!" Yoshiro ordered as Luffy gave him a confuse look.

In an instant, a flash came across Luffy's eyes.

"WHHHHAAAA! AM I SEEING THE LIGHT!"

"IT'S JUST THE FLASH!" Yoshiro quarreled reassuringly while Luffy is flailing around in a panic, accidentally stepping on Dadan's face a few times.

"YOU BRAT! THAT HURTS!"

"DADAN! I'M SEEING THE LIGHT!"

"I SAID IT'S JUST THE FLASH!" Yoshiro repeated again as he watch Dadan chase Luffy around in a mad fit.

Yoshiro sighed, giving up on telling the straw hat teen the truth at this state. Looking through the digital camera, he saw he still can take a pictures of people of this world and saw Luffy's picture of him looking at him with confuse eyes.

Calmly, Yoshiro stick his foot out, making Luffy and Dadan tripped over foot, both of them rolling out of the house. He followed them out with his backpack.

"I will say it again Luffy. You are not dying. It was just a flash of light from my camera." Yoshiro slowly and calmly explained as he look at the pile of Dadan and Luffy in front of him.

Yoshiro blinked confusingly as he saw Dadan and Luffy looking up with incredulous expression of disbelief. He looked up. _Hey isn't that a- Wait a minute, what happen to the ground under my feet? _After a few second, Yoshiro figure out he's being pulled towards an actual black hole expect it isn't black, it was actually full of colorful arrays of colo- wait, that isn't the problem right now.

"UUUUUWWWWAAAAA! I'M BEING PULLED!" Yoshiro panicked as he try to swim towards the two but was still ended up being pulled towards the portal.

Before the two can even react, he was clearly out of reach of Dadan's but Luffy didn't forget about his rubber powers. He stretched as far as he could to capture the boy's hand, which is desperately reaching out to him, but as soon as rubber man touched Yoshiro skin, his arm immediately retracted hit back in place.

"Wha?" Luffy repeated try to stretch his arms but they never did. "What the- stretch you stupid arm!"

"STOP MESSING AROUND!" snapped Yoshiro.

"I'M NOT!" Luffy defended as he repeated tried to sling his arm to the kid. Panicking, Yoshiro repeated tried to reach and swim over to Dadan and Luffy. Why is he the only one getting pulled in! He looked back at the array of color swirling around the portal and for some reason he...felt sleepy. Oh yeah... he remembered...he was falling through an array of colors when he came to this world...

Luffy froze. He watched Yoshiro mouth move. Then, the twelve year old was gone along with the strange portal.

* * *

Luffy was strangely happy this morning. Dadan raised her eyes at Luffy's carefree expression. She was worried about the kid. He was already part of the family in one day. Well... not that she would admit it.

"I thought you would be the one worried about him. It seems like he's a little brother to you." Dadan said. The mountain bandit would look at Luffy with a worried expression if not her pride is in the way.

Luffy just grinned, surprising Dadan, though she contemplate on why she's even surprise. "Daijoubu! We'll see him again! I know it!" Luffy exclaimed as he grinned happily, thinking about the time he had with Yoshiro.

_"Don't worry..." _was what Yoshiro definably mouthed.

* * *

Me: NEXT TIME! Wait a minute, you say it Zoro :3

Zoro: Why me? -_-'

Me: Or the next time, I'm writing a SanZo one shot!

Zoro: 0_0... EH!

Me: so what will it be?

Zoro: Don't dare. Just don't dare... think about me and curly-brow..*shivers* Well, here's a quick preview of what's in the next chapter.

_"Ow! What in the he- hit me in the head! What the- Oi, kid, you ok!"_

Me: Guess who :3 Oh yea, some ideas on who Yoshiro should visit in the later chapters would be good. ^^ Thank you for reading!


	2. Zoro's Lost!

Me: Yosh! Good day Zoro, Luffy, Nami ^^

Zoro: Oi, oi, isn't it night?

Me: ora? It felt like day.

Nami: it's dark outside Yoho.

Me: ora? It is?

Nami and Zoro: *slaps forehead*

Luffy: *laugh out hard*

Warning: Zoro might be, or will be a bit out of character ^^;

* * *

2. Zoro's lost!

"Ow! What in the he- hit me in the head! What the- Oi kid, you OK!"

Yoshiro didn't know if he should open his eyes. Would that actually be a good idea or a bad idea? He felt sand beneath him so that means he's near the ocean. Yoshiro inwardly groaned as he knows the fact that in the city where he lives, it was far from the ocean. Plus, the fact he almost recognized the voice made it much worse. It's definably familiar.

Opening his eyes slowly, he saw a green haired man with a big bump on his head no less...wait, green hair? Other than Makino, who does he know that is male and has green hair? After blinking a few time, both of still staring at each other, one laying down on the sand, the other standing up looking down at the small kid, Yoshiro finally reacted to the situation.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD! IT'S A MOSS-HEAD!" screamed the out-of-nowhere kid, who jumped away from the swordsman in, an incredible feat of, twenty feet.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING MOSS-HEAD!" reacted the swordsman, obviously pissed by the nickname.

Yoshiro slowly tried to calmed down and actually thought through about what situation he was in. Let's see... he's in front of Zoro, Luffy's first mate, the swordsman, the ex-pirate hunter. In any other words, he with Roronoa Zoro, still in the One Piece world.

The swordsman can see the kid becoming less tense and Zoro became more calm himself. No need to get work up over a little child.

"Oi kid, what are you doing here?" Zoro asked as he straighten up, looking at him with his usual look.

"Name's Yoshiro! Not kid!" the modern boy snapped as he slightly glared at the swordsman.

He partly can't believe he's still here in One Piece world, and partly expected this to happen. For some reason, who ever is behind these pulling-him-into-different-places won't bring him back home anytime soon. At that thought, Yoshiro can't help but sighed. He then began to wonder whether he's still in the same time period.

"Oi, how old are you?" Yoshiro randomly questioned the older man, who raised his eyebrows.

"18...why?"

Yoshiro blinked. "I don't know."

"THEN DON'T ASKED THINGS LIKE THAT!" snapped the soon-to-be first mate.

Thinking that the kid didn't concern him at all, he started to walk away in a certain direction. "I don't have time for you, I have to get back to town." the green haired man said, walking down the beach.

Yoshiro blinked confusingly.

"Um... Zoro, the town is this way." Yoshiro bluntly pointed out with a straight expression as he grabbed the swordsman from the shirt and bravely lead him towards where the town is actually is. The swordsman can't actually protest, a tint of red on his cheek out of embarrassment.

* * *

"Oh? So you're a fortune teller? No wonder you know my name." said the swordsman after he took a swallow of his food. Yoshiro made a sweatdrop on the back of his head. Even Zoro believed that he's a fortune teller. He would doubt that Zoro would believe he's an angel like Luffy since he doesn't believe in God and, doubtfully, heaven.

"Yeah... that's how I know..." Yoshiro reluctantly agreed, not mentioning about the fact that since they came into town, he heard Zoro's name many times through the whispers of the town folks. He knew the pirate hunter is Zoro from the beginning. If not, the town folks gave him also obvious answers.

"So anyway, what a kid like doing in a place like this? I heard that a lot of bandit comes here."

Yoshiro raised his eyebrow in an uncaring manner. Some how, he didn't find it any scarier than a piece of paper. At the situation he was in, and the near death experience he had many times before in his life, he found there are many things scarier than dying on a sword or a gun.

"I was just dropping in." Yoshiro answered truthfully. Too bad Zoro wouldn't know the extent on how truthful it is. "But, what about you? Why are you here mister?" Yoshiro questioned with innocent curiosity.

Taking another shallow of his food, Zoro wiped his mouth clean with a random shirt of random man, making the twelve year old can't help but sweatdrop as Zoro ignored the protest and the nagging, facing the fortune teller.

"Well, I was looking for a person out at sea but got lost. I came to this town, trying to find a place to eat but somehow, I got lost in the forest. As soon as I came out to shore, you came flying and hit my head. The next thing I know, you're spawn out in front of me on the sand."

Yoshiro nodded his head as if he's taking in everything. "In the future, your bad sense of direction will be known even throughout the marines." Yoshiro said bluntly.

Zoro was not sure whether to take that as an insult, or a compliment.

"Oi, what do you mean by that?" Zoro irritatedly asked. He decided that it sounds like a retort coming from the kid.

"But, it's true."

"I don't get lost that easily!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

Why in the world is he arguing with a kid?

A loud crash was heard from the front of the bar and both of them look to see with a few bandits in the front. Seeing that it has nothing to do with them, they just plainly out ignore them and continue on the matter of subject whether Zoro actually do get lost often or not.

The bandit with scar across his forehead and across the middle of his face smirked as he saw the infamous pirate hunter sitting up there on a counter. He ignored the kid though it was obvious how close he was already to the swordsman. With a haughty expression, he cockily walked up to the swordsman, pretty confident on his skills to take down the pirate hunter, not noticing he's on a one-sided heated conversation with the kid who has a expression of matter-of-fact.

As the bandit came closer...

"I DON'T GET LOST!"

Zoro accidentally shot his arm out in dispute, hitting the man with the back of his hand. Unfortunately for the owner, and the bandit, the force send the man flying through the wall of the bar. Feeling something hit the back of hand and hearing a crash, Zoro look behind him, a sweatdrop forming on the back of his head along with Yoshiro.

"Uh...? Wari..?" Zoro slowly said, seeing the bar keeper face getting redder and redder.

"Hit and run?" the kid suggested, trying not to burst out laughing at the swordsman insane strength.

Without a word, the green headed teen grabbed the kid's arm and made a run for it, ignoring the bar keepers yelled of "EATS AND RUNS!".

* * *

"Doesn't this prove my prediction about your future of getting lost?"

"SHUT UP!" yelled a very angry green head swordsman. They were both lost in the jungle that was near the village and the smart as- comments from the child wasn't making it any more better.

The swordsman stopped as he didn't heard anymore footsteps behind him and turn to see that the kid was gone from his site.

Panicking, Zoro retrace his step. Zoro didn't know why he's finding the kid. Maybe he just thought that the kid was his responsibility since he dragged him into this situation. After a couple of steps, Zoro only found himself tripping over a small figure. As soon as he regain his senses, Zoro looked to see a child-sized sleeping figure, a bubble coming out from his nose.

"What the! Got me worried for nothing!.." Zoro gripped as he saw the boy unaffected by noise around the jungle.

Sighing, the swordsman didn't know what to do now. He could leave the kid... but then again, this kid is most likely his ticket way out of here. And, for some reason, he doesn't have the will to leave the kid alone. He looks pretty weak. Way too calm unlike other twelve year old but blunt like kids his age. He's pretty mature but he probably couldn't fight to save his life. Zoro didn't mention in his mind that he also own the boy for saving him from starvation.

Hearing a bubble popped, he look towards the kid to see that he's slowly opening his eyes. Wha...? Was it usual for him to sleep so sudden..? Yeah, maybe for history or math class but at least he got an excuse for that. Maybe an after-affect of the portal? Hn...probably...

Sitting up with childish and sleepy eyes, Yoshiro look over slowly Zoro looking at him skeptically. Oh yeah, he's with- "Marimo."

It was just a random word that just came out of the kid's mouth, who is still half asleep, but he knew from the fact, since the kid look at him expectantly, that it was directed towards him. For some reason, it just pisses the swordsman off.

"What did you say?" questioned the twitching swordsman, picking up the child by the collar. Yoshiro didn't react to it as he was half asleep. Looking behind the swordsman, he blinked a couple of times, trying to clear his vision.

"Oi... isn't that the bar keeper..?" Yoshiro groggily questioned as pointing a lazy finger up on the running figure.

Zoro reluctantly look back but look back nonetheless. Shi-! The old man got some good stamina! Without another word, once again, he ran away as if his life depended on it, dragging Yoshiro with him once again.

* * *

"Dang... that old man really got me in a good run..." Zoro breathed as he laid down under the shade of the tree. Sitting next to him is the now awake Yoshiro.

"Why not pay the damages? Isn't it better than to run around like a marine chasing after a pirate?" Yoshiro skepticly questioned.

Zoro growled. "If only it was that easy. I only had enough money to pay for the food."

"Really? I'm beginning to wonder why you drag me along when I have nothing to do with the big hole on the wall of the bar."

"Then leave! Though I doubt you can find your way back!" snapped Zoro.

Blinking, Yoshiro pointed towards a direction. "5 miles east from where we are at. That's where the town is."

Zoro decided not to say anything more than that. He can easily see the town's roof from here so there's no way the kid is wrong. Yoshiro watched the swordsman for the time being. He doesn't feel as if he need to go anywhere. There's no one he knows better than Zoro at this time so it made him a bit better being in this world.

"You look like you're running out of energy really quickly." Yoshiro stated the obvious. The man, his breathing becoming more slower, stared up at the tree with an emotionless expression. After a while, he looked at the kid, who looks pretty occupied by his surrounding. He can tell that this place somehow fascinated him though he can't really see what's so great about it.

"I never have time to rest since I'm always on the move... I promised to be the greatest swordsman and I tend to keep that promise. I _will_become the greatest swordsman!" Zoro told him. The swordsman saw no reason to tell the kid about it. Heck, the kid probably didn't listen to what he said. He'd figured it's because it's in front of a snot-nosed brat that he told him.

"A promise? It's nice to have an ambition." If Zoro was surprise he didn't show it. He didn't think the kid was listening to him. Or would actually respond to Zoro's speech. Guess he was paying attention more than he thought.

"Why in a hurry? You got your whole life ahead of ya." inquired the small boy, tilting his head towards the pirate hunter.

Zoro sighed as he drag his hand down his face. How is he gonna explain this to a kid he just met? He's fine telling him his dream but he didn't know how to explain this.

"I don't know." began Zoro. "It's just, every day is unexpected, right? And somehow, I feel that if I don't hurry, I won't make it to my ambitio-"

Zoro was soon cut off and blinked as he got flickered hard by the kid on the forehead, who has a sour expression. HIM. Roronoa Zoro, who is renown as the demon of the East Blue, is now flinching at the expression like a kid being caught stealing a cookie.

"Are you baka?"

Something heavy just fell on Zoro's head. What in the world fell on him! He wavered his hand over his head to see if something really fell on him. Really, if Yoshiro can come out of nowhere and fell on his head, he's sure that falling anvils wouldn't be new but, there's nothing there. Just air.

"Do you even understand the word _'will' _means?" Yoshiro challenged, his eyes bore on him as if he's looking at his soul.

Zoro narrowed his eyes dangerously at the brown haired boy. Dam- it, he can't read his expression.

"Of course I do!" Zoro spatted.

"No, you obviously don't." Yoshiro retorted. Zoro was getting seriously pissed off at the kid. Who does this brat thinks he is? Is he inquiring that Zoro is dumb! Kid or not, he's not gonna let something like that go.

"What in the world is that suppose to mean you brat!" the said boy was calm as his collar was grabbed angerly by the swordsman. He didn't reacted. He didn't flinch. He bravely look head on at the swordsman without so much of a thought of the consequences.

"_'Will'. _You said it when you told me your ambition." Yoshiro calmly started, keeping a warning stare at Zoro. "_I will become the greatest swordsman! _What are you sprouting at!"

The older man can hear Yoshiro voice becoming louder.

"I'M SPROUTING OFF MY AMBITION!"

"IS THAT REALLY YOUR AMBITION!"

"YES IT IS!"

"THE WHY IN THE WORLD ARE YOU SCARED AS IF SOMEONE ELSE WILL TAKE THE TITLE!"

Zoro tried yelled out the kid but his voice cracked. Wha? Out of shock, the green haired man dropped the boy down to the ground. Landing on his butt with a 'thump', Yoshiro stood up and brush himself off, looking at the man on his knees with a shocked expression.

"At first, you where saying stuff that you will become the greatest swordsman like you already are and then, all the sudden, you spouted off nonsense about you're worried about not finish your promises. It just makes me irritated to no end." Yoshiro explained as he look to the side in a childish manner though his words are nothing but childish.

"Did you ever think about what happen after you became the greatest swordsman of the world? You didn't figure that one out, have you? What will you do when you'll become one?" Yoshiro asked but Zoro didn't have the answer to it. He never really thought about it. He just have to admit that. The future after he finished his promise with Kunia seems empty for a moment.

He flinched as he saw Yoshiro looking at him, his eyes looking dead serious. "You have your whole life ahead of you! Live it! If someone did get the title of world's greatest swordsman from Mihawk, will you just think you're no match them then!" Zoro can see the kid's fist clenched but he didn't say anything. He can't.

"THE WORLD DOESN'T NEED THE GREATEST SWORDSMAN TO HESITANT OR WORRY ON SUCH A LITTLE MATTER!"

"..."

There was no respond on Zoro's part as Yoshiro closely watched the swordsman expression carefully. Bits to bits, Zoro's face became redder and redder, either from embarrassment or anger, Yoshiro didn't know.

"You were wavering on your ambition..." Yoshiro mumbled, looking away from the swordsman. "Everyone with dreams would waver sometimes in their life... so it's nothing to be embarrass about... but to waver on your dreams, could lead to something more horrible. And would sometimes end with giving up it up... I know you're not a person like that but I can't help but worry." Yoshiro actually admitted it, huffing rather at himself than the pirate hunter.

Yoshiro still didn't dare to look upon the swordsman and continue on. "That title will always be there. Even if someone else took it from Mihawk, you can still take that title. You got your whole life ahead of you. Don't waste it."

"..."

There was another train of silence and this time, Yoshiro didn't dare to break it. He just stand uncomfortably in the situation. He knew he was out of line but he can't help it. For the better of the future, for the better of Luffy's crew, the man has to learn that, giving up in this world is just foolish. He was sure in one year, the man will become much more wiser.

BAM!

"YE-OUCH!" cried out the fortune teller as he hold onto the bump on his head and look to see it came from the hilt of Wado. He then turn his direction over to Zoro, who was looking away from him, more angry at himself than at the kid.

"I don't need for you to tell me! I know that you dam- brat so don't get so cocky!" Zoro yelled at him. Half angry, half in shame. Yoshiro can really tell how red Zoro's face really is. He know now that it's red out of embarrassment.

Zoro made many cusses through his head. He can't believe it! How is it that he's stupid enough to waver like that! And to put more insults to his misery, he has to be lecture by a kid! A. Kid! Zoro made a side ways glance at the messy haired boy who was watching him under wise eyes. OK, maybe it wasn't that insulting but he can't help but felt a little bit bruised on his ego.

"Hey kid, you're a fortune teller, right?" Zoro questioned out-of-the-blue, making the child blinked innocently at him but, nonetheless, responded by nodding.

"Would those others be consider fortune telling?"

Yoshiro tilted his head but shooked his head "no". Zoro was a bit irked by the wordless exchange but didn't let it get to him that much.

"How much is it for your service then?" Zoro mumbled the last question quietly, a tint of red on his cheeks as he look away in fluster mood. "I don't have that much money but I think I have enough for a measy fortune telling." Zoro quietly added as he reached in his pockets embarrassingly.

Blinking, Yoshiro slowly smile and shooked his head, making the swordsman stop trying to find money in his pockets.

"Nah, I give free fortune to people that I like."

Zoro scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he knew that he's one of those people Yoshiro liked.

Clearing his throat, the sea eye child look towards where the light is spilling out from the town with a goofy smile.

"In one year-"

"why in one year?"

"-you will find someone who you can't help but respect, can't help but follow."

Zoro frowned. He wasn't the following type but continue to listen.

"You'll live your life to the fullest with 'them'. You will meet who you seek, and found a new lesson in life. A lesson you should keep close."

"... that's all?"

"What did you expected? For me to tell your whole future?"

"...shut up."

"Bwahahahahahaha! You did expected it!"

"Oi, this is my first time getting a fortune told!"

Yoshiro grinned. "If it helped, I just started this fortune telling stuff so I'm not sure if I'm doing my job right."

"Eh? Weirdo."

"You're pretty weird yourself too." Yoshiro counter as he lightly punched the swordsman on the shoulder. The swordsman did the same thing back.

"Yosh. Well, we should be getting back to town." Yoshiro said as he took out his camera. Yoshiro notices sketical look towards the technology in his hands made by Zoro and waved reassuringly. "It's harmless, just get use to the flash." the boy reassured as he pointed the digital camera towards Zoro.

Zoro groaned, stumbling a bit as a flash of light blinded his eyes temporaily.

"Oh, it came out grea-"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO BLIND ME!" Zoro accused as he watched the boy put away his camera, getting his eye site back quickly.

"No, that would be ba-"

Yoshiro blinked as he found lift off the ground and look up to see the colorful portal pulling him in...again!

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed a panicking Yoshiro. He does not want to travel in that thing again! He hates that he's getting dropped off like a lugage!

"Kid!"

Ok, he's getting sick of being called that just because he's in fact is one. But he does have a na- wait a minute, this isn't the time to be contemplating on that.

"WAAAAHHHH! ZORO!" yelled Yoshiro as reach over the swordsman.

Zoro jumped in an attempt to save Yoshiro but, as he tried to reach over to the fortune teller, to both of their dismay, they were one centimeter too short.

Looking back at the portal with a scared expression, he found himself calming down once again, like last time he got pulled in.

"I'll be ok..." Yoshiro mumbled as he found his limbs getting limp and his eyes getting heavy. Was he this before tired?

In a flash, the kid disappeared, along with a portal.

Silence covered the swordsman but, for some reason, Zoro knew the kid is just gonna be fine. His insticts could tell. (Usopp: Oi! You're relying on your insticts!)

Omake:

"Ok... the town is in the east so I go left..."

Zoro turned towards right.

Me: it's magnificent on how easy you get lost 0_o How can you not tell the difference between right and left!

Zoro: Shut up!


	3. Thieving Problems!

Me: Yo! Thank you for all that read my story ^^ Sorry if the grammar is pretty bad but I got lazy from some time or another (not like I'm getting a job out of this :P I just to write what I want. And I'm pretty sure everyone can understand what I'm typing XD)

Zoro: Get on with it

Me: *sticks tongue out* Don't need for you tell me!

* * *

3. Thieving Problems

"How am I going to get my money now?"

"Eh... well, it could be worse..?"

"How so?"

"Well... we could be hanging from a cliff."

"..."

"Um...These ropes are pretty cool and strong, aren't they?"

"I would agree with you if **we **weren't the one tied to these ropes!"

OK, to make it clear for all of you, Nami and Yoshiro are tied up in the corner in the lower decks of a pirate ship.

The captain, who is taking out his cigar and squashing it under his shoe, look at them skeptically with a raised eyebrow.

"You got some nerve woman to try to steal from us..." The captain said, his men around the two tied up victim with expression that Yoshiro can't identify. He never saw these pirates in the series before so he can't quite analyze them just yet. He must have been a good pirate if Nami is stealing from him. Then again, Nami would be stealing from anyone as long as they have a lot of money for her greedy hands to get on.

"And you kiddo."

Yoshiro shivered as he gulped, feeling his sweat trickle down on the back of his neck. He just have to land himself in this kind of situation. Why can't he just land in a place where his life isn't in danger? Sure, that would be a nice thing. Maybe near a peaceful lake?

"Are you an accomplice of this woman?"

Yoshiro could've sworn he heard a light bulb 'ding' on top of Nami's head. Slowly turning his head around, to his dismay, he saw a evil glint next to the "she-witch" (as Zoro prefer to call her) eyes. Frankly, he really wished he didn't figure out what she was planning.

"No... He's my boss..." she slowly said in a cracked voice, her head hanging down as anyone can see her eyes shadowed. "I'm sorry that I actually have to nerve to stole from you... but... my boss made me!" Her head sprang up with, fake but, convincing tears that would make the strong cave in.

Yoshiro felt a twitch under his right eye, either from the so convincing tears or the fact that she is blaming him for her own greed!

He can see that many of the pirates flinch at the so called "innocent girl".

"Lady, you can do that to my men as many times as you want. But in front of the captain, your fake naive look won't win you over on this round."Yoshiro has to hold the urge to smirk smugly at Nami. He's not out of the danger yet. "I want to hear from you own mouth on why you are here boy."

Yoshiro snickered as he slowly, but bravely, look up at the captain in his eyes, allowing himself to smirk in this situation. For some reason, he sounds like an interesting pirate in the kid's view. To get pass Nami's innocent rays.

"I just happen to drop in at an unconvenient time. That's that whole hearted truth." Yoshiro answered, his eyes looking as if he dare for anyone else to say something to that. Someone did dare.

"That's bullshi-! You expected us to believe that you just invade our ship for no reason?"

Yoshiro stuck his tongue out dauntlessly at the captain, making so many of the crew to think that the kid was either stupid than fearless. Nami is among one of them also. "Nya~ Say what you want but, I know the truth more than anyone else."

Nami has an readable expression of disbelief at his stupidity. Everyone else was silent, especially the captain. The captain head lowered as his eyes were shadowed, his lips closed tight. He started to shake as if he's holding something back.

"W-Wait Captain! I know he said some disrespectful things but, he's still a kid!" said one of the panicking crew mate, going over to his captain's side so he can quickly calm him.

" BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The crew mate fell down as they saw their captain slamming his fist on his chair several time, holding his stomach as he let out a roarish, deep laugh, looking as if he's gonna die if he doesn't let it out soon.

"I like you kid! I really do! It's hard to find someone like you in these seas!" bellowed the strangely happy captain. "Boys, untie him!"

The crew looks at him as if his brain cells are loose. Wait a minute, this is their captain their talking about, of course his brain cells are loose. Why did they even think that he's actually serious for once? Sighing about how their captain is with his misunderstood expression, that happen so often, that it tired out the crew regularly, they began to untie the boy, who grin at the old man.

"I knew it! You're a pirate!"

The old sea captain raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Eh? I thought we made it clear that we are pirates."

"Oh, you did. But I have two definitions of the word "pirates"." Yoshiro cleared out, giving the man a smirk, who bellowed at the tiny boy. Yoshiro jumped out his seat as he dusted of the invisible dust on his pants and gave the whole crew a happy peace sign. They were frankly entertained by the boy already.

Nami can't help but widen her eyes at the whole thing. The kid got off easy. Easier than she would ever thought. It wasn't because he was only just a cute little twelve year old boy who still got a baby face and soft brown hair, it's because he got spunk. She almost slap herself in the head, and she would, if her hands wasn't tied for the moment. She forgot the most important rule in the sea, especially with these kind of pirates; you have to be brave and spunky to look directly at your enemies' in the eye and you might live to see another day.

"Oh, can you let go of her also?" Yoshiro asked as he pointed his thumb over at the older woman, ignoring her clearly shocked face.

Did she heard correctly? Did he just ask the people who capture her, who she tried to steal from, to just let her go? The kid that she used for her own greed?

The old captain narrowed his eyes.

"Only if you do one thing for me..."

All of his men snapped their eyes towards their captain with an expression disbelief. Is their captain actually going to give a serious punishment?

"You party with me until I'm drunk!"

"Bwahahahahahahahaha! I think you're already drunk ossan!"

Every one of the captain's crew, including Nami, fell over on their back over the ridiculous order.

"Nani? What's wrong with all of you?"

"ARE YOU REALLY A CAPTAIN?" every one of them questioned at the mess up personality of their captain. The crew really didn't need to ask, but they just felt like it in the spur of the moment.

"Nonsense! If you're captain said let us have a party, then a party we shall have! Old man, just get me a lot of meat and I'll be set for life!"

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHA! I like the way you think kiddo!"

Everyone sweatdrop. This is their captain alright.

* * *

Nami has to hold herself back to start cursing. Her boat, that she was going to use to escape in, was destroy to pieces. And now, she has no choice but to watch these pirates make a fool of themselves by drinking the night away and getting drunk until the pass out, or jump/fall overboard. The kid said she should join the party because it wouldn't be fun without everyone here! The captain agreed nonetheless, much to the crew's disagreements.

The only sane person here is her. The kid would be considered sane because he's not drunk like the rest of the idiots. He was not allow to drink, nor did he want to. Said something about wanting to be awake through the whole thing. Yes, the kid would be consider sane... that is if he wasn't dancing with the other crewmates and laughing at with every joke they said, also listening to every story they gave him with utter belief. The kid practically **is** part of the crew!

"Bwhahahahahahaha! Look at this! My crew is going soft on you!"

"Oh shut up Senchou! I swear it's the booze!" yelled a happy, yet drunk, crew mate as everyone laughed. Drunk or not, they can't denied the fact that the kid was a whole being of fun!

"So I just have to wonder, are you a pirate or something?" The captain asked, everyone listening as they also wanted to know the answer, including Nami. If she got save by a pirate, her pride would never be recovered! I mean, a _pirate _saving her! The pirates that she hated with all her being!

Yoshiro made a small laugh as he saw everyone curious expression, making note of Nami's somber expression that only flashed for just a second.

"I'll answer your question if you answer mines old man. Name's Yoshiro by the way."

The old captain bellowed loudly. Now that Yoshiro has a really good look at him, the captain is pretty old, almost old as Whitebread himself. He has white short crop hair, a nice beard and his attire is pretty normal. He got a red captain-like jacket that is hanging by his shoulder and is practically always smiling, as if to prove that there is no one, who can ever waver his happiness.

"My question is, who are you? We didn't get introduced and I'm new to these seas." asked the ever so curious Yoshiro, smirking as the captain let out another of one his already famous and roarish laughs.

"I'm a captain who has no name. All my crew just call me captain. We are the Jolly Pirates!" answered the cheerful pirate captain, who took another swig of his booze.

Yoshiro raised his eyebrow. He knew it. These pirates are never seen in the series before but, he was glad to have this pirate crew all to himself.

"Now answer my question boy, are you a pirate?"

Yoshiro snickered as he shook his head, giving the old man a peace sign. "Nope. A fortune teller." Yoshiro said out loud for everyone to hear, knowing they were listening in to the whole conversation.

Everyone burst out laughing while Nami gave him a look of shock... or was it craziness? Well, it's true for the most part. He wasn't some kind of angel to save everyone. He accepted the title of being called the fortune teller. He liked it in some way.

"A fortune teller? Please tell me you're pulling my leg!" one of the first mate, Jovely ( as he learned from dancing with him), said out joyfully.

Yoshiro just laughed along with the crew but eventually told them that he wasn't joking. Apparently everyone accepted the fact pretty calmly.

"But a fortune teller? Why not become part of the crew?" The captain suggested, making Yoshiro look at them in shock. Part...of the...crew?

"Yeah! Come on kid! We love to have you around!" he heard someone yelled from the background and voices of agreement came along.

"It'll be fun with you here!"

"Come on! We'll have a lot of adventures!"

Yoshiro just can't help but, stared at all of them. Everyone was silent, the pirates waiting for their answers, and Nami couldn't help but be a bit uncomfortable since she was already use to the loud crew. He is going to say 'yes' isn't he? Sure, they are pirates but they do look like they'll take good care of him to the point that he'll be happy for the rest of his life! So, why is he hesitating? Yoshiro lowered his head slightly as he spaced out as thinking about his options. Being with this... crew...? He finally made an conclusion and look at them with a big grin.

"Captain..." Everyone lean in of antipitation. "I can't come."

There was a long moment of silence while Yoshiro still grin. It was until then, their shock finally came through.

"NANI?" The crew scream out. "WHY?" Nami looked even a little shock herself. Wasn't he happy with this crew? The captain didn't say anything but continue to have the same smile on his face, yet there is a tint of understanding, and nodded at his answer.

Yoshiro grinned once again and bow his head in respect of the captain.

Sure, he loves to be with them. They were fun, they treated him like a little brother, he loves the captain, and the adventure that comes with it is a plus but...

"You see, there is someone messing with my fate." Yoshiro started, waiting a little while so the whole crew can listen to him. "As much as I want to travel with you guys, I have to figure out on why I'm... just dropping off to these places... and understand the reason behind it. This person, who controls my fate, has some goal he wants only me to accomplish. I'm trying to figure out what."

In other words, it another "I have a goal" speech but the crew whole heartily understand. It's just something he has to figure out. It's like saying, he's trying to figure out the reason he's living in this world.

"Well, any other than that, you guys want me to tell you a fortune?" Yoshiro questioned out-of-the-blue, laughing as the crew went back to their own giddy mood and laughed with him. Hearing the captain bellowed, Yoshiro look at him, seeing the captain with his always-on grin. The old man can't help but ruffled the kid's head in a fatherly way.

"We don't need any kind of fortune telling kiddo! The only fortune we need to follow is-" "CONTINUE TO BE HAPPY!" everyone else yelled off, going back to their "KANPAI" and "HORRAY!".

Yoshiro blinked but then made a face splitting grin. "Are you guys psychic or something? That was what I'm about to say!" Yoshiro laughed as he, then again, join the festivities of the crew. Dancing, singing, laughing, doing whatever he wants!

Nami watched the overjoyed scene played in front of her. She was not sure whether to be relieved or sad from any of this. Having your fate being toss around by someone... At least the kid didn't know who is messing with his fate...her on the other hand...

She shook her head out of the thought and looked up at the kid, who can probably be the most happiest child in the whole world at the moment. He was dancing, singing, laughing, or doing all three at the same time! Watching him, she can't help but wonder; how long was it till she can be completely happy like that? With everyone in her village? How long does she has to have her fate toss around by... Nami shivered, unconsciously making a horrified face as she remembered...**him**...

Yoshiro stopped his dancing for a moment as he look at Nami in the corner with an expression of sudden sorrow. The boy has to frowned. This is a party! Not a funeral! Without a thought, the fun loving boy quickly ran over her, grabbing her hands.

"No fair that you didn't get any fun! Come on Nami!" Yelled the kid as he drag her over the dancing pirates.

Nami blinked in shock. How did he know her na-

"Don't give me that look! You're being boring!" huffed the small child as he dragged her over futher into the partying pirates. "Smile will ya? Its a party!"

Nami didn't do anything but let herself be dragged by the small boy who is pretty much scolding her. After a few steps, as she became closer and closer to the loud music that was playing, she didn't recognized her feelings of excitement and her eyes sparkled with enthusiasm as she saw Yoshiro jumping happily.

"Fine! But for lecturing me and dragging me so roughly, you owe me 12,323 belis!"

"What! No way! How can you scam on a little kid you witch!"

"Adding 2,000 more~"

"No wait, I take that back!"

No one notice this unexpected change, except for the captain, who can't help but chuckle. The boy got a good gift on him.

He drank the whole a barrel of sake in one gulp.

"Hahahahaha! Hey Senchou! Leave some for us!"

* * *

Nami has to admit it. She didn't think she'll have this kind of fun in a long time. Laughing, dancing, being silly with pirates. The kid must have put some kind of spell on her. She would denied it so many times but the memories of the fun night just came back to her repeated. He casted no spell. He's just a little kid wanting to let her have some fun.

"Are you going to sleep Nami? Everyone else is knocked out." she heard Yoshiro said and turn her head towards him. She has been laying down out of tiredness, and the fact that her body has been numb cause of the continuation of dancing for the last four hours, pretty much sums it all.

"Nah... I might be tired... but I can't sleep at all..." She mumbled truthfully at him. Yoshiro tilted his head but snicker quietly at her, giving one of his famous grinning. "Got it." she heard him say as he sat down next to her.

For a while, they both looked up at the stars. Nami was not so much amazed since she saw the starry sky countless of times but, for Yoshiro, he can't help but be put into a trance by the stars again. It's still so different from the city and looking at it every time just make the little boy happy. So many stars that shine so brightly, just as people do.

"Oi... you say you're a fortune teller, right? But why a fortune teller?" Nami questioned out of the blue. She has been thinking about it for a while. A twelve year old kid being a fortune teller? It's pretty much unheard of but... then again, she know more things weirder than that.

Yoshiro slowly look over at her, taking his eyes off the stars. "Why did you become a thief?" he countered with the same curiosity, tilting his head in an innocent kind of way.

Nami pursed her lips as she look up at the sky again. "... cause I want to protect something..." Nami didn't know why she told him that without thinking. To trust a kid like him... but... the way the boy look at her, she knew that nothing is going to get pass him.

Yoshiro made a small smile and look up at the stars again. "To protect someone eh? Well, I'll tell you this, the reason for becoming a fortune teller, to the tell you the truth, I don't exactly know. There is a reason, but, the problem is, I haven't figure it out yet... on why the title was givin' to me, I didn't exactly picked it myself. It was like some kind of voice in the wind told me about it." Yoshiro told her truthfully.

Nami face soften. So, this kid, was just decided of this fate without himself knowing it? "It must've been sad, givin' a fate from someone else, someone unknown. Someone in the shadows, that could be watching your every move."

Nami jumped a bit as she heard Yoshiro made a quick, but quiet, laugh. "Well, it's not that bad! After some time of being thrown around from here to there, it looks like that this fate, the person that put me in, is actually for something good."

The cat burgerlar gave him a skeptic look. "Eh? How so?"

She watched as Yoshiro ponder on the question. "Shh! That's a secret!"

"Hey, hey, no fair!"

"Oi, you're not tell me your whole life story, why do I need to tell mine?"

Nami pouted in an almost childish way. Dang it, he got a point in that. Then again... he does owe her... Nami blinked as a sudden thought came to her. What would this boy said about her fortune?

"I want you to tell me a fortune." demanded the orange head.

Yoshiro look at her and blinked at the sudden request but made a quiet laugh nonetheless.

"OK." Yoshiro answered, grinning. He began to think how he should tell her fortune. In a second, he snapped his fingers as he got an idea.

"Always be happy. Good things will come to you eventually." the brown haired boy started out. "Make sure you will determine a person by their hearts, and you'll be fine."

"...That's all?" Nami deadpanned. She expect something more.

Yoshiro only snickered in good humor. "Well, it's just a fortune, but that fortune will help you become happy."

The navigator slowly let herself sit up and put her head on her knees, her face turning towards Yoshiro.

"...Would it really?" she just had to doubt. She knew from the fact, that she is way off from becoming completely happy.

Yoshiro puts up a confident grin and grasp her shoulder protectively. A warm smile graced his lips. "In a year, you won't have to wear that symbol anymore Nami... you won't have to suffer..."

The orange haired woman slowly felt her way to become shock. How did he know about the...

Nami quivered as she saw an irritated expression suddenly appeared on the boy's face.

Unknown to both the young woman and the young boy for a while, the captain and the rest of the crew was watching the whole thing, taking it in like it was some kind of soap opera.

**"Oi, oi, oi, oi..." **the men, including the captain, felt their sweat trickled down the back of their neck.

Yoshiro immediately stood up as he quickly turned around, making the men, who were faking their sleep, make a manly 'meep' .

"YOU GUYS! STOP WATCHING THIS AS IF THIS IS SOME KIND OF SOAP OPERA!" yelled an embarrass Yoshiro as he kicked the captain in the knee, who only laughed at the tiny, embarrass form in front of him. He jump up to his feet and noggied the kid, who shouted off many protest.

"Oh! Look, you're red in embarrassment!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Awwwww!"

"STOP AW'ING!"

Everyone laugh, including Nami who also can't help but enjoy the situation as she saw many of the pirates tease him to no end.

A light bulb appeared on the boy's head. One of the pirate crew actually touch the light bulb. "Oh yeah! I wanted to do something with you guys!" Yoshiro suddenly started yell out, making everyone look at him. "Can you guys stand over there! Make sure you look like you're having fun!" Yoshiro said, grinning at them childishly. That just plainly made a lot of them laugh at his excitement over whatever it was.

The captain just grin even bigger if that is possible. "You heard him! Haul your butts up! You too young lady! When he meant everybody, he meant everybody!" The captain yelled, taking a, surprised Nami, by the arm and pulled her to everyone else, who are naturally just having a fun time being themselves in that one spot that Yoshiro picked.

Yoshiro grinned happily as he pulled out a digital camera. Everyone turned their direction at the weird thing in his hand. "What... is it?" Nami had to asked out loud. Yoshiro only grinned and wave it up so everyone can see it.

"It's a camera! It makes pictures and such, ya know." Yoshiro simply explained as everyone nodded in understanding, murmuring whispers about what a wondrous device that a young boy like Yoshiro has gotten.

"Ok everyone, I-"

"Wait a minute! Someone is missing!" yelled out the ever so happy captain. Every one of the crew look around to see if they are, in fact, missing someone. Nami, who didn't know the crew that much, didn't bothered to look but, she has to put on a curious glance on who is missing. Yoshiro gave a confuse glance on the captain. He knows all the crew. He made sure that everyone is there. Did he miss someone?

"What's the look for boy? Come on! You're part of this family too!" ushered the captain and he wave Yoshiro over.

Most of the crew, even Nami, has to burst out laughing. Of course! How could they forgotten Yoshiro?

Having a few minutes of shock, Yoshiro shook his head vigorously and grinned from ear to ear. Putting the camera on a barrel, adjusting it a few times and putting on the timer, he ran towards the crowd and literally glomp the group, making many of them laugh in high spirits.

On the picture, he was on Captain's shoulder, giving out a peace sign on one hand while on the other, he was holding on to Nami's hand in a tight grip. The captain put his big hand on the boy's hair, messing it up and the crew, are just being hilarious with the many bunny fingers and silly poses they did.

Looking at the picture, Yoshiro look at them with the biggest grin he could muster. "Thank you all!" He said happily, as he could be visibly seen jumping up and down. Nami could've sworn that everyone just love to laugh at the kid's excitement.

She didn't exactly laugh out laugh like the others but, a small, but genuine, smile was form on her lips. The crew here really love the kid, like he's a part of their family. Heck, she is feeling like part of this little family that the boy made.

Yoshiro slowly stop jumping and sighed as he felt a familiar numbness consuming his whole body. He look at the everyone and gave them a 'see you soon!' smile, which confuse a lot of them.

"I have fun but I must be going now! Fate has something more in store for me!" and at that said, the boy began to slowly flow up, making everyone jump back. They all gradually notice the colorful portal that was taking him in. Nami thought that everyone would be sad that their little adventurer was going to go already but, she found them laughing instead.

"You weren't kidding when you meant "dropping in", weren't you?" bellowed the captain.

Yoshiro grinned as he winked at everyone. "Hey! I told you I was telling the truth!"

"Ha! You see that, pay up!" "Dang it." Yoshiro heard from the background and laughing as he wave to everyone as he came closer to the portal, and more sleepier at that.

"See you later out in the sea minna! And Nami!"

The navigator snap her head up at him, seeing him grinning as if he's the happiest person in the world.

"BE HAPPY!"

And with that, he was gone in a flash.

* * *

Omake: Soon after

"Thank you for dropping me off." Nami told the captain, giving him a sincere smile.

The captain laughed as he ignore the murmurs of his crew mates about how "the captain is being so lazy and letting them do all the hauling". They were restocking.

"Oh yeah, since Yoshiro is gone, you guys, are gonna have to pay me."

Everyone dropped the stuff that they were carrying, even the captain's face has to falter a bit.

"WHAT?" Everyone screamed as Nami smirked a cat like smile.

"Yes. that would be 23,234 belis please~"

"But wait a minute, I remember it was way lesser than that by 10,000!"

"Yes but, I added the price for taking a picture of me, leaving without paying, and for not tell me a clear answer." Nami calmly added as she look at the crew's horrid expression. The captain can't help but sweatdrop. Nami is a cruel woman.

* * *

Thank you for reading this! I got lazy on this chapter so, I'll try to give my hardest on the next chapter!


	4. The Adventures of Usopp!

Me: yyyyyyeeesssssshhhh! I can finally get this chapter done!

Usopp: A-are you ok?

Me: why wouldn't I be?

Usopps: ...welllll...

* * *

4. The Adventures of Usopp the Liar and Kaya the Kind

Yoshiro began to really hate these travels. Really. Hate. It. Or did he hated it long before? Despite the fact that Yoshiro have been sleeping throughout his whole "traveling to one place to another" thing, it doesn't exclude out the fact that he can feel the discomfort through it all. And the landings that he does, when the portal drop him off like a big, unimportant luggage, did not make the situation all the better.

"Poor thing. His fever did not calm down since yesterday..."

Hm...? A voice inside his head? No... it's too girlish to be it. Yoshiro felt himself flinched as he felt something cold put on his forehead. Now that he thinks about it, his body felt a bit wet, like he's been sweating a lake, though an uncontrollable coldness surrounds his being. He try to suppress the shiver that he felt.

"He'll be fine Kaya! I, Usopp the Doctor, just know it! With my expertise skills and knowledge of diseases, I say that this boy will live!"

OK, he definably knows that this is not in his mind. Yoshiro weakly tilted his head as he heard a soft giggle from the girl. Wait a minute, it's not time to ponder about a girl's giggle; the fact is that the girl is "Kaya" is what freaks him out. And did he just heard Usopp?

"I know! I'm just incredible, am I?"

Yoshiro snapped his eyes open and sat up, accidentally slamming his forehead against Usopp's nose.

In matter of seconds, both of them are holding on to their wounds, crouching over in pain.

"OUCH! THAT HURTS! IS YOUR NOSE A SWORD OR SOMETHING?"

"MY NOSE IS A NOSE! AND WHAT ABOUT ME? LOOK AT MY NOSE, IT'S BENT!"

Kaya look between them frantically as she wonder which person she should go to comfort.

"Please lay down, your fever has not change. And Usopp, your nose always come back straight, right?"

Before Yoshiro can even protest about it, he found his vision blurry and a wave of dizziness spread around his head, making him fell back to his pillow. Ah... how in the world did he get sick? He didn't even remember why he's getting sick.

"What...happen?" Yoshiro asked as he slowly turned his head towards them, groaning at an incoming headache. Ugh...why does he have to be sick in this kind of situation?

Kaya only smiled at him softly as she pull the blanket up, that he just notice was on him, to his chin.

"Sleep. We'll talk about that when you get better." she said as Usopp walked next to her, looking down at the kid with a grin of reassurance.

Yoshiro has no trouble to comply to what she said and fell asleep as soon as she gave the go, as if he is continuing a suppose-to-be century year old sleep.

* * *

"Is he even human?" Usopp asked incredulously as he stared at the boy, who's eating 7 plates under a minute. Even the chef who made it has to look a bit fearful at the kid, who would probably eat all the food they have in the kitchen.

Yoshiro only laughed at the question while Kaya giggled in amusement. While eating, no way Yoshiro would want to stop now, the fortune teller look around from where he is. From the casual, yet elegant, manner of this room, this should be Kaya's bedroom.

The sea-eyed kid is currently eating some breakfast that Kaya asked the chef to make for all three of them. Usopp, who is still looking at Yoshiro as if he is some kind of teenage mutant ninja turtle (preferably, the orange one), was watching the two from the window that is open near Kaya's bed.

"Ahhh~ That was good~" Sighed the satisfied fortune teller as he patted his stomach a few times, many stacks of plates next to him.

"Really..? I bet it was." Usopp have to say as he saw remembered that his breakfast is also consumed by the black hole named "Yoshiro's Stomach". He wasn't that hungry anyway. Watching Yoshiro eating all those plates, he can't help but lose his appetite. Looking at his blond haired friend, it made him wonder on why Kaya just found this interesting. Probably because she didn't get to see a lot of people outside of her home, nonetheless, outside from the village.

"I'm glad you think it was." She said, giving the strange boy a kind smile.

Usopp stared at the boy who did nothing but flat out drop down on the ground, laying on the carpet as if it's the softest thing in the world, which didn't stop to make Kaya laugh. He questioned himself if he did, infact, brought something out of this planet. Didn't he have a temperature of 104 F just yesterday?... Usopp began to wonder if he actually do want to know.

"So how did you find me?" Yoshiro asked, looking at the two older teens, wiping his mouth off of any left-overs stuck on his cheeks.

He forgot the question as soon as his attention was turn to the deserts that the chef came in with and was already chewing on the pie as if it was a simple cookie.

Usopp sweatdrop, not bothering to take his eyes off the site. How much can a kid like him eat till he's satisfied?... Should he ask that question?

"Well, you see..." Usopp cleared his throat as he felt another ridiculous, yet somehow believable (for Luffy and Chopper) story coming up.

"Usopp found you dropped down on the lake." Kaya interrupted, stopping Usopp from telling a story that is waaaayyy far from the truth. "He explained that he and his friends are walking around the lake to do some surveying..."

_"OK Usopp pirates! We're going to scope out this place for any monster/crooks/zombies/etc that could harm the village!"_

_The three young boys, Ninjin, Tamanegi, and Piiman, look around at the lake, remembering all the stories that their captain have told. They knew that their captain stories about this lake and his adventures around it are false. Any story of his are pretty much false, but sometimes, they can't help but wonder if some of the stories are true...and the thought of it was pretty much starting to get to them._

_"B-But, isn't there monster in this l-lake?" Ninjin stuttered as he look around, getting closer to the others. Tamanegi and Piiman did the same, staring at the water with caution and fear._

_"Nonsense! I, Captain Usopp, will protect you from any harm!" The long nosed teen said, grinning as his teeth shined. He announced it with so much confidence, that the Usopp Pirates can't help but believe it and felt relieved at the declaration._

_Before Usopp can go on with another one his crazy tales, he first notice the looks of fear etched in the boys as they look behind their captain. Confused, the "Great Usopp" turned around and his eyes widen as he saw someone... falling out of the sky!_

_Usopp watched as the boy continues to plummet down to earth with an expression of disbelief. How in the world did a kid like him get up in the sky?_

_Hearing a splash, his thoughts were interrupted as he look at the water, expecting something incredible coming up. _

_...10 seconds...20 seconds...30 seconds... He's not coming up..._

_Panicking, all the three boys look at their captain with expression of distress, as if they were expecting him to do something heroic like he is in his stories._

_Usopp only gulped as he did notice the boys looks. Well, it's only saving someone drowning, right?_

_As Usopp waddled in the water, the boys having looks of admiration towards their captain, a GIANT SQUID came up, holding the boy captive in it's dirty tentacles!_

"...Of course, the squid can't be compare to the powers of CAPTAIN USOPP!"

"Um.. Usop-"

"You should've seen me! Well, of course you can't because you were out cold, but I'm sure I can give you another demonstration as I tango with the killer sea king on the other side of the village!"

"Usop-"

"In that case, why don't we got there now? But since the monster is terrified of me since our last battle, I can't guarantee you that we will actually have a battle!"

"But Usopp...he's asleep."

The long nosed teen stop his ramblings as he look at kid, who has a few crumbs on his face, half-way eating the rest of the pie in his hand as his head slump backwards, a little bubble of sleep can be seen growing and shrinking from his nose as a small snore rung around the room.

"OI! LISTEN TO SOMEONE WHEN THEIR TALKING TO YOU!" Usopp snapped loudly; a pop sound echoed through room as Yoshiro's sleeping bubble have popped. The brown haired kid blinked his drowsy eyes as he opened them slowly. He made a spaced out stare towards Kaya and Usopp, who looked as if they were waiting for the kid to say something.

Yoshiro's eyes then look back at the pie that he had yet to finish. He took another bite of the pie.

"He's...eating again..." Usopp deadpanned as he watched the kid, once again, stuff his face into the pie, his expression; not amused in anyway.

When Yoshiro is finished with the pie, he notice Usopp's sour face that was made just for him and tilted his head innocently, raising an eyebrow.

"What? Was the lemon pie really that sour?"

"IT'S NOT THE LEMON PIE!"

Ignoring Usopp, he stood up and turn to Kaya. To her surprise, Yoshiro bowed down to her as if he's grateful for something that she didn't understand.

"Thank you for saving me-"

"I SAVED YOU!"

Blinking, Yoshiro looked at Usopp confused. After three seconds of silence, Yoshiro slammed his fist into the palm of his other hand, as if he figured something important out.

"Oh yeah, I meant to say 'thank you for taking care of me'."

"Oi, oi. Aren't you forgetting someone here?"

Usopp was a bit discourage at the lack of attention from the kid, but it can't be helped. Yoshiro was out cold by the time Usopp took to Kaya's, and he was awake, barely, but awake nonetheless, when Kaya was taking care of him.

Kaya just giggled at the gratefulness, even though she saw no reason for him to be grateful to her.

"It's no problem at all.." She said, smiling softly.

Usopp look at Kaya and slightly smiled to himself. Well, he have to admit, this kid does have some kind of happy aura with him at times, the kind that you can't help but smile, no matter how inhuman he seems.

"And thanks for saving me, right?"

Usopp almost fell from the tree as he turned his eyes towards Yoshiro, who grinned at him as he did the most greatest thing in the world. Usopp wonder if Yoshiro is purposely trying to save the thanks the Usopp deserved for last. The liar wouldn't admit that he is happy, instead, he let his ego swell up and began to tell more of his tall tales.

"Well, yeah! Listen here kid-"

Yoshiro soon after ignore Usopp ramblings, founding nothing interesting about a huge island made of , the thought of listening to the, actually convincing, story crossed his mind, but he didn't have the time to be thinking about this kind of thing in the situation he was in.

Pushing food in the back of his mind, since there is no way he'll push it out of his mind, he started to think about the characters he met. Of course he knew Usopp, one of the most funniest characters in One Piece that entertained him to no end. And there is also Kaya, a very sweet girl, if he remember, that admired Usopp. But...there is suppose to be one more person here that would fit this scene... where is the captain of the Black Cat Pirates?

"Oi, where's Kurahadol?" Yoshiro questioned without thinking. He knew the dangerous captain's name is Kuro but he decided it was more fun to call him by his butler's name. The reason why is because it reminds him of some kind of Japanese name meaning crow that just plainly came out of Princess Tutu... he would never admit that the show was actually good.

Kaya and Usopp gave him a look of confusion and look at each other as if they were asking the same thing in their mind.

"Kurahadol is on a trip for a few days... but did we mention him?" Kaya questioned, her voice laced with confusion over what Yoshiro asked. She couldn't remember if she actually did mention about her family's butler. Nor did she ever heard Usopp mention about Kurahadol either. And it looks like Usopp didn't think mention him at all either.

Yoshiro blinked as he took time to process the information. OK, that's good. Kurahadol is gone for a few days so he wouldn't have to deal with him. Nor did Yoshiro wanted to meet him in the first place. The guy is creepy to no end. Plus, seeing a nice looking Kuro would just make Yoshiro a bit too uncomfortable...

...ACK! WHAT IN THE WORLD DID HE SAY?

The guest of Kaya panic as he thought of a excuse that he could use to get out of this.

He almost slap himself in the head. What was he called the whole time?

"I'm a fortune teller." Yoshiro said with a confidence smile. It is pretty much true and he can't deny it anymore.

Kaya and Usopp looked at each other. Well, more likely Kaya looks at him expectantly. She never heard of a person so young being a fortune teller. That's usually for mystic looking people like an old woman with strange eyes and a lot of wrinkles and such. Someone who look wise or tricky. The boy didn't look like neither.

Usopp notice the look that Kaya gave him. It's most likely probably because that since Usopp is a liar, he would probably notice that if he boy was lying or not.

Not wanting to disappoint Kaya, who is pretty confident at this, supposedly real, skill of his, he narrowed his eyes at the genuine looking boy, who grinned at him truthfully.

Usopp couldn't see a speck of untruthfulness towards the sea-eyed kid.

"H-He's telling the truth." Usopp stuttered, but nonetheless, sound reliable to his words. Kaya could tell.

The girl look at the proud face of Yoshiro, as if he pass a hard test and smile softly.

* * *

Yoshiro has to wonder about something...WHY IN THE WORLD IS HE BEING CHASE BY AN ANGRY MOB?

Looking at where the sound of laughter, he saw Usopp with an enjoyable grin.

Oh yeah, Usopp asked if he wanted to join him on his daily routine. The kid totally forgot that this was the liar's daily routine when Usopp live here before he went on an adventure with Luffy and the rest.

"How are we suppose to get out of this?" Yoshiro asked frantically, hoping the long nosed teen has a solution.

Usopp only grinned.

Yoshiro only found himself learning how to be a monkey. [1]

* * *

Yoshiro followed behind the group, which consist of the Usopp's pirates and Usopp himself. They were marching freely in a grass plains, not ever any of them looking as if they have a care in the world.

Yoshiro can't help but smile slightly at that. What a calm and content atmosphere.

It was easily broken when a snake came towards them, making the Usopp's pirates, and also their captains though he try not to look like it, hiding behind him.

He only laughed as the snake slithered away from the strange group.

* * *

"Thank you for the food!" Yoshiro said as he patted his stomach.

Kaya only giggled at the satisfied young boy, while Usopp try to count all the plates that Yoshiro seemed to have eaten/swallowed/inhaled. They were in Kaya's room. Well, Yoshiro is and Usopp stay out, watching and eating with them from the window. Currently, they were having lunch.

"Oi Usopp! Let me have your plate!"

"You're not full yet?"

* * *

Yoshiro flipped through the pictures on his camera and can't help but grinned happily. He got some pictures of Kaya, Usopp, and Usopp's pirates; and because of that, he's pretty content.

"Oi, you here me Yoshiro?"

The poor kid jump in attention, remember that he was on a tour with Usopp. Why he's on a tour with Usopp, he does not know. Or when did he agree to tour with Usopp?

"Nope! I didn't hear a thing!"

"You don't have to be truthful!"

Yoshiro only laugh. He can't help but be truth. It's not his fault that he have been trained by his mother to never tell a lie, no matter how hurtful it is. The truth is the truth. The world didn't need to run on lies.

"Now listen here! This is the town that I save that evil hamster from!"

"...I-Is that so?"

Even so, Yoshiro try not to hurt Usopp's feelings. He kinda don't want the long nose liar to fall down in despair. It's not a really pretty site to see someone so confident just go down like that.

"And that is the forest where all the demons live! The demons that fear me that is.."

Yoshiro sweatdropped as there was a sudden sunset, and Usopp, with a cape that Yoshiro have no clue how he got, was looking towards the sunset with, somewhat, a meaningful expression.

Yoshiro's smile twitched on the corner of his mouth. His instincts to say the blunt truth is pretty much irking him throughout is whole body.

"That's...nice.." Yoshiro managed to say.

Usopp only smiled a shining smile at the boy as he marched into the forest himself. Yoshiro followed reluctantly. While following the path that Usopp picked to go to, he looked down at the village; seeing people getting excited for something that Yoshiro didn't know of. He would ask Usopp but it seems that he doesn't want to bother asking something that would escape his mind the next day.

Suddenly, Usopp stopped, making Yoshiro stop at the same time. The kid did not question, nor did he say anything at all. He only stared at the back of the long nose teen, notably shaking as if he's trying to hold something back. The fortune teller sighed, knowing what the liar wanted.

"You want me to tell your fortune?"

Yoshiro found himself in a situation where Usopp looked as if he'll explode from happiness.

"Y-Yessss!" Usopp exclaimed happily, looking at the said fortune teller with eyes of excitement.

At that point, there is no way that Yoshiro can say no.

In that case, Yoshiro sighed, closing his eyes in thinking as he tried to find a way to tell the long nose teen his fortune. In Usopp view, the fortune teller is actually looking into the cosmos to find the answers of the universe.

"In the near future..." Yoshiro started out as he slowly opened his eyes, making Usopp on the edge. " You would face a lot of challenge; against nature, against people and, against yourself. In those times, you must understand what you should do..."

The long nose teen gulped at the intensity of the kid's eyes like...they were not from this world at all. More wiser than a guru that has been training all their lives. This kid didn't seems like he trained for these experience though; it looks like he went through the experience himself.

A smile went across the kid's feature, making Usopp almost jump in shock.

"Becoming the bravest warrior of the sea...is not impossible.."

Usopp eyes widen. How in the world did this kid know about his...his dream?

"But those who are alone, will die alone."

The tanned teen froze as the untouchable looking boy flashes his eyes towards him. Those eyes that looked as if they're looking beyond here, those eyes that looked cold, and unreadable. Soon, those eyes came back to normal. And Usopp found himself looking at a confuse and blinking Yoshiro.

"Eh..? Did I said something?"

"YOU DON'T REMEMBER WHAT YOU SAID?"

Yoshiro looked at Usopp as if he's the weirdest thing in the world.

Usopp instantly gave up because of that look. The kid looked as if he really didn't know if he said anything.

Turning back to the boy, Usopp's jaw dropped. Yoshiro is floating! No way... he's a psytic?

"Whoops! This is my exit Usopp!" Yoshiro said, as he tumbled in the air to the portal, that Usopp just now notice.

"See ya later Usopp! Hope I can hear your stories again!"

And with that, Yoshiro was gone, disappeared as if he was never here at all.

"...an Alien?"

* * *

[1] Usopp grabbed him and they jumped from trees to trees

Me: yeah... sorry for the quick ending. I just need to get this finish xDD

Zoro: right ya need to...

Me: Next is _!

Me:! Why can't I say _ _!

Me: It won't let me say the genders either!

Zoro: *has the sensor buttons* Well, I hope Yoshiro gave _ a good headache...


	5. Thank You for the Food!

Me: Whoa, long time since I ever updated on this.

Zoro: Because you were too busy trying to catch up on Katekyo Hitman Reborn, weren't you?

Me: ...

Zoro: So, you admitted it?

Me: I didn't say anything. *slaps some tape onto Zoro's mouth* Now let's began!

* * *

5. Thank You for the Food!

* * *

"Let me ask you something..." Sanji started out, as he watched the unusual visitor finished a particular dish he made. "Are you even human?"

Hearing the strange question, Yoshiro raised his eyebrow as he was about to move onto his second dish, his face slightly messy from the many sauces.

"Of course I am, why do you ask?" Yoshiro said as, in a split second, he finished the second dish that was soon added it to the other 83 dishes stack upon next to the -miraculously- skinny boy. Sanji decided the boy just probably have a high metabolism, though he was beginning to doubt the idea since he saw the boy just, practically, inhaled three more dishes in one go.

"No reason. Just a curious thought." Sanji said as he looked to the side to avoid looking rude, yet there was an obvious sweatdrop on the back of his head.

Man, why couldn't it be just a cutesy mermaid that fell out of the sky, and not a gluttonous boy with a stomach of a tank?

Well, you see, just two hours ago...

_Sanji exhaled smoke, inhaling through his cigarette once again. He was just talking a small break from work; outside at the back, leaning onto the railing. The chefs are giving him he- just because he was better at cooking than them. And better looking too. How was he supposed to know the woman was married? Or at the fact that her husband is a famous restaurant critic? Sheesh, all of those dumb men. And not a single blissful flower for him to enjoy. How in the world did that ugly critic get that beauty into his arms?_

_Sanji exhaled the smoke, and inhaled his cigarette once again._

_And before he knew it, something fell into the water just in front of him, making him wet in the process. _

_Well, there goes his peaceful solitude. What was that, a flying fish? Or a flying idiot?_

_Irritated that his cigar have gotten wet, he toss it aside, and quickly went to retrieve another one for his mouth. In the end, it was a waste to even take it out. _

_Soon after, the blond cook heard frantic splashing, and then yells soon followed. Looking down over to the water, he saw panicking, drown-looking boy, who soon sunk after a few minutes._

_Sanji waited. And waited. And waited..._

_He's not coming back up._

_"AHO!" Sanji screamed as he began to dive in, taking his shoes off in the process._

_

* * *

_

_"Oh, you poor little thing!" Yoshiro protested as he felt his, already abused hair, being rubbed on from the dreaded towel once again, though it was already dried long ago._

_"Such a darling! And look at his eyes!"_

_"The prettiest things I ever seen! Like seeing the beautiful sea!"_

_"You don't see cute little boys like this often!"_

_"I know! Such a kawaii young boy! Handsome for his age, isn't he?"_

_"Would you like a lollipop dear?"_

_During that time, the blond chef came out of the staff room with fresh, new clothes, an obvious irked expression on his face. Sanji couldn't believe his eyes, the kid was actually popular with the ladies. And he even didn't have to try!_

_All the kid did is come into the restaurant -wet- along with a wet Sanji who did jump in to save the brat, and rub his eyes. Right then, he just earned the hearts of every woman here!_

_He didn't see a reason why the kid should be petrified and scared for any reason. He means, Yoshiro is literally swarming with women! Including the ones with the big bust! What do they see in a little child like him?_

_Before Sanji even have a say in all of this, Yoshiro soon dash forward to get away from the cooing ladies, and hid behind Sanji's leg, not knowing whether it would be a good idea or not. Sanji look behind at the fortune-telling kid; Yoshiro couldn't help but see the irritated look on Sanji's face. Though it does amuse the sea-eyed child at the fact that a grown man like Sanji is actually jealous of a kid like him._

_"Listen here you-"_

_"Aw! Is he with you?"_

_Not wanting to deny the ladies, for some reason or another, Sanji, with such a ridiculous expression on his face, nodded vigorously, laughing in a pleasant manner._

_"Yes! I'm responsible for him~"_

_It took a while for Sanji to realized what he said before his face dropped in a shock expression, Yoshiro refraining himself from laughing. Shi-! He said that without thinking. How was he going to explain the ladies that the kid wasn't **actually** his child. Only someone he found!_

_"Oh, it doesn't seem like the mother is around huh?"_

_"Yes, I heard there are only men working here!"_

_"She abandons you with this cute child! How cruel!"_

_"Oh, I wish there is something we can do to help you!"_

_Then again, Sanji quickly took advantage of this situation. Before Yoshiro could protest about anything, seeing the mischievous intention behind the blonde's single eye, he was picked up into Sanji's arms, holding him as if they were father and son._

_"Oh yes! Woe is me! But we're living happily! Though you thoughts are appreciated~"_

_Who knew, Sanji was a great actor._

_"W-What do you think you-"_

_"Play along and I'll let you eat all the food you want."_

_That quickly motivated Yoshiro._

_"Yes! Me and daddy are happy!~" Yoshiro said with a sickeningly, yet convincing, sweet voice as he wrapped his arm around Sanji's neck lovingly, earning all the squeals from the lady._

_"Oh, you must be a good father!"_

_"Yes yes, why don't you sit with me?"_

_"No me!"_

_Sanji knew he was in heaven._

_

* * *

_

Well, it was past closing time, and when the stupid old geezer found out about the whole ordeal, he gave Sanji a clear scold-like-beating. But it was worth it from getting all those attention from the woman.

"Oi, ero-cook."

A tick mark formed on the blonde's man's forehead, snapping his head towards the bored and stoic looking brown haired child, who already cleaning himself of his messes. For someone who ate 154 dishes, he was somehow incredibly clean. Not even a stain or a crumb. It looked like he was finished with his food.

Peeved by the nickname, Sanji tried to answer, with the calmest voice he can muster while taking a drag of his cig. "Yes...?"

After staring at Sanji for a few minutes, making the curled-eyebrow cooked twitching in impatient, Yoshiro finally answered.

"What are you going to say to the girls after I'm gone?"

Sanji found himself raising his eyebrow at the answer.

"Well, it's not like you'll be going anytime soon. We don't have an extra boat for you to use, so you'll probably have to stick around for a while."

"No, I'll be going soon, I know it."

The renowned "ero-cook" frowned. What is this kid talking about..? Didn't he say that there wasn't an extra boat. Then... he remembered the kid drowning...

"Wait, you have an Akuma no Mi?" Sanji asked a bit calmly, yet his eyes widen slightly.

He was not sure whether the kid does have it or not, but it's rare to find someone who can't swim. Especially if they came out in the ocean, he means, that's practically suicide. No one would go out to sea if they didn't know how to swim! It's the basic thing for every sailor!

"No." Yoshiro bluntly said, bluntly enough for Sanji to believe him straight on.

"I just suddenly panic... because there was suddenly water around... And I was sleeping-"

"Oi, oi, what do you mean you were sleeping?" Sanji deadpanned as he sweatdropped, wonder how a kid could be sleeping if he was being thrown overboard for a reason that Sanji didn't dare to ask. It seemed that the story would be too idiotic for him to comprehend.

"Anyway, I just have been dropped here." Yoshiro said, shrugging as he jumped down from the table he was sitting on.

Sanji snorted. What an unusual kid, coming out of nowhere.

"What are you even doing out to sea at all for?" Sanji questioned, as he ignored the plates. Like heck he's cleaning up all of those. He'll wait till someone does it themselves or when the old geezer yells at him to do so.

Yoshiro looked as if he was thinking of the answer, though he really wasn't, and soon after said:

"I don't know."

"YOU DON'T KNOW?"

He's definably a weird kid! Maybe someone who did come out from lala land!

Yoshiro only sheepishly grinned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I am in the fortune telling business Sanji." Yoshiro said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Well, he might as well be in one right now, since all he have been doing for all this time is telling fortune, in a way, and giving people advice for the future.

But Sanji looked like as if he would've cared less. In fact, he looked as if he doesn't believe Yoshiro at all.

"Yeah, I bet with those cute looks, you'll get a lot of girls, right?" Sanji accused, his eyes narrowed in a dangerous way, making Yoshiro sweatdrop. "But remember, you're just a little kid, and I'm a man."

Yoshiro snapped at being called a "little kid", already making his comeback with an evil smile.

"Oh yeah? Who did you think the girls were first cuddling over?"

1 blow to Sanji's ego.

"Who's the one that all the women are cooing over?"

2 blows to Sanji's ego.

"Are you not the one who have to use a "little kid" just to get their attention?"

3 blows to Sanji's ego.

"Who do you think helped you get all that attention?"

4 blows to Sanji's ego.

"Are you going to lie again? That I'm your child?"

5 blows to Sanji's ego.

"Heh. And you call yourself a man, who can't even woo a woman on your own? Pathetic!"

It's super effective! Yoshiro defeated Ero-Cook Sanji!

Yoshiro watched the twitching form of Pervy Sanji lying face down on the floor, his body smoking as if Yoshiro did some super incredible move to annihilate the cook.

"T-Then..."

The fortune teller found himself surprised as he was yanked forwards by the collar, face to face with a desperate looking Sanji. Ah... maybe he went too far.

"If you're a so-called Fortune teller, then tell me my chances with any kind of girls at all!"

"Heck no! I'm not a love fortune teller!" Yoshiro exclaimed back, twitching at the thought. Telling anything that has to do with love, isn't his thing. Well people, he's still a young kid who doesn't know what it is like to fall in love yet. Nor does he want to at any rate.

"Then what you can tell?"

"Just a few hints about the future!"

"Then tell me that!"

"Alright, alright already!"

Yoshiro slapped his hand on his mouth. Dang it, he just agreed. And he didn't want to go into the portal anytime soon. He's still feeling a bit tired out from his last trip. Now is just too soon. Especially when he's tired from tricking all those ladies.

"Tomorrow." He quickly added, hoping to at least to get some sleep for today and worry about it tomorrow, when he have his full energy back.

Apparently, it seemed like Sanji has the same idea of being tired. The cook doubts he'll have enough attention to listen to the kid, so he nodded. It seemed that being pampered by woman tired him out, as well as everything else that happened today. Well, he'll get his answer in the end anyway, so why rush? The longer the kid is here, the more the female customers might be interest in him. It would surely benefit him if the kid stays longer. And during the time, he might figure out an excuse when the kid leaves. Though he still wondered on how the kid could leave without some kind of transportation.

"Fine, we'll deal with this tomorrow brat."

Yoshiro felt a tick mark developed on the forehead.

"WHO YOU CALLIN BRAT, ERO-COOK?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN ERO-COOK, BRAT?"

And this continued on till the "old geezer" soon after silenced them... The hard way.

* * *

Yoshiro mumbled a few words that were better left off unheard as he held an icepack to his throbbing head. Zeff came into their argument last night. Now Yoshiro even felt worse than he was last time. He doubt he wanted to get suck by the portal anytime soon in this condition. Who knows when he'll finally get dropped off on top of an active volcano? He does have a feeling something like that would happen...

Currently, he's sitting in the kitchen, watching all the other chefs making preparations for the breakfast hour. They all ignored him, since they were too busy. It's not like he was making any kind of trouble.

Yoshiro has to say, despite how a ladies' man that Sanji is, he sure can make the coolest kind of food there is. The fortune teller couldn't help but stare at how beautifully arranged they were. Sanji is surely a chef worthy of the Straw Hat Crew, even if he doesn't know it.

The brown haired twelve year old soon found an apron draped over his head, looking up to see Zeff, gruff as ever.

"If you're going to just sit there and watch, you're wrong. You might be a guest that my stupid assistant brought in, doesn't mean I'll accept it."

Yoshiro sweatdropped. Just his luck.

* * *

"Aw... what a cute boy!"

"He's working here?"

"I heard he's that cute blond waiter's son."

"Eh? Poor guy, the mother left huh?"

"Yeah, I heard so. I just want to give the father a hug!"

"And the son too!"

Yoshiro felt the corner of his mouth, as he smile, twitch continuously -even though people didn't notice it- as he listen to the couple of women whispered behind his back. Well, you wouldn't call it whispering since Yoshiro can hear them loud and clear. That little lie travel fast. Goes to show how much women could open their mouths around here.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Sanji doing a little weird dance, obviously happy at being called "cute". Yoshiro restrain himself from gagging in front of the customers.

"So the two specials right? Coming right up!" Yoshiro said with a charming smiling, making many of the girls around him squeal. He made sure not to cover his ears as he, somewhat stiffly, left to get to the next table. Sadly, it wasn't away from where all the women are. What is this, a host club?

"May I have your order?" Yoshiro questioned with his "service smile", avoiding all the stares that are practically burning holes on his back. From the corner of his eyes, Yoshiro can see Zeff silently approving of how well he's doing on his job, despite being a minor.

He tried not to make his tick mark noticeable.

"I'll get your appetizer ready."

Yoshiro made a hasty bow, speed walking up the stairs and towards the kitchen.

* * *

Zeff...is...a...demon...

He'll take everything back about the people who he called "demons". Now he is pretty sure that Zeff is a real, breathing demon. Though, he's somehow getting use to his kicks as each one came.

"So, tell me my fortune, now..."

Yoshiro, literally almost dead on the kitchen floor, look up at Sanji with a "not in the mood" kind of look.

It's obvious that Sanji would've cared less.

Yoshiro planted his face back onto the tile floor.

If he knew that today was going to be like this, he would've just told Sanji his fortune just right there, so he can avoid being on the edge like this. He was tired yesterday, but compared to today, it just seemed like he was actually full of energy. Also... it seemed like it wasn't time to tell Sanji his fortune yet. The man wasn't open enough for the fortune to seep in. Therefore, it would be a waste just to tell him right then. Well, in any case, he just needed to live throughout dinner, then he can proceed with telling Sanji his fortune.

He could now, but Sanji still isn't open enough for Yoshiro to tell him at all. The message would just bounce off and then what? It would be just a waste of breath.

As Yoshiro vividly heard a sigh; before he knows it, he was slung onto the blond cook's shoulder, making the young brown haired kid yelped in surprise.

Wait a minute, where's Sanji is taking him? Is his break is already over? But it went to fast! But what else does Sanji wanted? Is he going to make him tell his fortune? Though Yoshiro has no clue why that the ero-cook would go that far. He is going to tell him, just not anytime soon. But what abou-

Yoshiro gasped as he was thrown and before he could say "WHAT THE HECK?"; water hit his back, making him blink in surprise.

Wait, was Sanji kicking him out? But he would've notice if they have gotten outside!... And the water is strangely warm...

Shooting his head out of the water, Yoshiro blinked in surprised as he found himself looking at tile walls than seeing endless sea. He looked at the bathroom door as he can make out Sanji's figure behind the paper door.

"Your shift is over. Go soak your head."

With a clear sound of exhaling, Sanji left, leaving a baffled Yoshiro... Maybe the cook is starting to become open with him? Well, even so, there is one problem...

"Oi wait! What about a change of clothes?"

* * *

Yoshiro grumbled a bit as he was stuck with wearing one of Sanji's big t-shirts and his own small boxers that they manage to dry up first.

At least he doesn't need to go around butt naked.

His clothes are hanging outside, getting dried by the warm wind as the sun was almost starting to set. There better not be a storm here. He wanted to get his clothes back soon.

The sea-eyed kid look at the door, currently in Sanji's room on his bed as he waited for the cook to finish his work, sitting in a crisscross style. He doubt it'll be anytime soon though, since dinner is still somehow starting in a way. There are still many people coming, and everyone in the kitchen is busy. He offered himself to help, but they said he did enough for one day. With that, he was now currently bored with nothing to do at all.

Looking around, the room didn't have a lot of things around. There were a few pictures of women, of course, that Yoshiro found under the bed and some under the pillow. In the closet, there were suits and ties and some other casual stuff, nothing too interesting or surprising.

In one point, Yoshiro is a bit surprised that Sanji would let him have access to his room. Meaning... Sanji probably trusted him more?... or that he thinks that he have no secrets that couldn't be revealed.

To someone like Yoshiro, this sounded like a challenge.

He swept his brown eyes over from one corner of the room to another, until he found his eyes looking pointedly at a lock drawer near the bedside... Well, who knows if it was really lock.

Crawling over to the nightstand, Yoshiro grabbed onto the handle of the drawer and pulled... it opened.

Yoshiro found himself frowning in disappointment, only to raise his eyebrow out of curiosity.

Pictures? And they looked like drawings made from kindergartens. Taking them out from the drawers and looking at them, he could easily made out a badly drawn Sanji and some random colorful fish that didn't exactly look like fish. Why he can tell then? Well, his artistic skills aren't exactly top notch either. As Yoshiro shuffled through each picture, he came to realized something. They're probably all about the Great All Blue. The ocean that Yoshiro knows that Sanji wanted to see. That probably means that Sanji is the one who drew these pictures too. He wondered if Sanji is still dreaming about that place, even though he remembered correctly that the man's hope was dwindling as time is passing. Like back then with Zoro when he was becoming hesitant on his dream (chapter 2). Sanji is also the same too. Though how deep is he in his hesitation.

"OI YOU BRAT, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Yoshiro flinched as he looked up to see Sanji, smiling sheepishly as he hid the pictures behind his back. It's obvious that Yoshiro looked anything but convincing at this moment.

"Nothing."

"You're looking into my privacy!"

Yoshiro jumped as he saw Sanji lunged towards him, and grinned as the man ended up slamming against the wall next to his bed.

"Oi, what's this?" Yoshiro questioned with a sly expression as he wavered the pictures in front of him for Sanji to see. The kid should give back the pictures, right?

Wrong.

This is one way to get Sanji to open up -or to get his butt kicked out of the restaurant- but for him to succeed in telling Sanji the needed fortune, he needs for the guy to be open to him a little more. If not, the message has a less likely chance to go through a thick-headed guy like Sanji.

"I-It's nothing!" Sanji stuttered as he face away, in a childish manner, obviously lying as he had an embarrassing expression on his face.

The fortune teller wouldn't give up.

"Oh, so you wouldn't mind if I burn it or rip it to pieces?"

"I DO MIND!" Sanji suddenly snapped, making Yoshiro lean back a bit from surprise as he watch as the blond cook snatched the pictures away before going to the corner of the room next to the bed, looking a bit dejected. Yoshiro stared at Sanji's back for a while as he watch the cook look at the pictures in a dreamy state.

"So, do you still want to go to the All Blue?" Yoshiro questioned, raising his eyebrow as he lean to the side, not bothering to react to the shock look that he earned from Sanji as the cook immediately snap his head towards the kid. "You still want to believe it's there, right? _'All Blue'_? You want to go there, right?"

Sanji didn't answer him as he continue to look at Yoshiro is a shock state. But, the cook soon after snapped out of his trance.

"You know about...?"

"Well yea, I see no reason why I shouldn't know about it." Yoshiro said as he raised an eyebrow. "So, ya wanna to go?"

It was then that the fortune teller notice how Sanji's eyes soon droop down, having a wondrous expression. Yoshiro already got his answers from looking at him. Sanji does want to go to All Blue, with all his being. But he wanted to hear that from the man's mouth. He wanted it to come from Sanji's words.

"W-What are you talking about? It's an old stupid tale and such between cooks. There's no-"

"I wanted to go someday." Yoshiro interrupted, grinning slightly at the thought. The All Blue is an interesting place after all. Even if he's saying it to encourage Sanji, his sense of adventure is still strong. If he have time, he would go there himself if he wasn't stuck in this kind of situation. You know, porting off to one place or another or so and such. He still need to find out the ones who's messing with his life.

"All those fishes and such, it would be a wonderful thing!" Yoshiro laughed as he can imagine himself swimming with those very same fishes.

"That's a childish dream."

"But that's my dream nonetheless."

Sanji looked at Yoshiro straight in the eyes. And what the cook saw is unwavering confidences.

What Sanji didn't realized is that Yoshiro is voicing out his own heart.

"All Blue is there. No doubt about it." Yoshiro stated it absolutely clearly, his voice traced with stoned-seriousness. There was no hesitation. There was no doubt. He said it as if it's the truth. Yoshiro said it with firm grasp on the blonde's eyes, no matter the difference in height. Sanji couldn't help himself but sweat, as if he felt the kid looking through him.

"If you're going to give up on your dreams like that, might as well give up yourself."

With that, Yoshiro left the room flashing a grin as if he didn't say anything, and left a shocked Sanji.

He didn't really feel like seeing the blonde's reaction yet. It's not time yet. With a slightly content hum, Yoshiro began to make his way towards the kitchen, hoping that Sanji didn't leave anything unattended so he wouldn't make the mistake to talk the cook about the matter now. Though it was only a glimpse, he could've shown he seen Zeff's shadow at the end of the hall. Yoshiro paled –white as a ghost- as he wondered if the chef had heard every single word that the conversation is about.

Knowing Zeff, he isn't a guy to confront things like this straight to the point, but still, Yoshiro couldn't help but feel a bit nervous.

* * *

Yoshiro blinked as he looked at the rope in his hand, as if it was some kind of weird, out of this world object. Ignoring the ocean background scenery, he slowly move his eyes towards Zeff, who looked at him like he expected the kid to do something. The problem is: Yoshiro has no clue how to react.

Next to him and Zeff, is a small sailing boat full of provision to last him for at least a month... If he's not hungry too often. What in the world is that old geezer thinking? What in the world does that old geezer want?

"Scram out of here kid, you're free. This is what you wanted anyway, right?"

"..."

There was a long period of silence that soon followed... What in the world is this old geezer saying?

"What in the world are you saying you old geezer?" Yoshiro soon after voice out his thoughts.

He should've expected to found himself twitching on the floor holding onto his head. Well, the big bump on his head to be specific.

"Where did you get to bad mouth me, punk?" Zeff said with a dark look as his foot was currently on the boy's mid-back.

"I would love to answer if you weren't stepping on my back..." Yoshiro mumbled to the side, only earning him another hit on the head by the wooden peg.

"You wanted to leave? Well, I'm giving you a chance with a few provisions."

_Few? For a human, it's enough for a year! _(Me: wait a minute, wouldn't that mean you're not human?) Yoshiro thought as he twitched his eye a few more times. The young fortune teller wiggled out from Zeff's foot before jumping up to his feet and pointing accusingly at the ex-pirate.

"What's with this all the sudden! Pulling me out like this?"

Well, despite how Yoshiro is acting at this specific time, he actually do know what's going on. But, he found out that it's better to keep things to himself. He knows a lot about these guys, more than they would actually like. It's... how would you say..?... An invasion of their private life? If that's how you put it. Beside, he's pretty sure that the man would accuse him to be a spy and kick his butt soon after or so. Something along that line. All he know is that he'll probably get bruises in the end. And if Sanji realized his knowledge, he's pretty sure the man wouldn't trust him at all, which he needs to be able to tell the fortune.

For a while, after getting mess up in this mixed-up dimension where he is usually dropped off like a unimportant packages, he pretty much understand what he needed to move on to the next level. It's obvious that his destination is pointing mostly at the characters of One Piece. He didn't know yet whether it's just towards the main characters or any kind of character with a background. For him to move to the next scene (sheesh, this sounds like a video game), he always needed to tell the main character in one scene a fortune, and then it follows with a picture of that person also. Why a picture, he didn't know, but all he knows that it would get him living to see the next person.

Also equally dangerous; he have to earn the person's trust. As simple as it sounds, it's not easy. Especially the One Piece characters in this time period. Luffy was easy enough and so is Usopp, but with the other crew, of course it's never easy. He somehow unintentionally got Zoro's trust out of sheer luck. They were somehow able to trust each other after the weird incident back at the bar, even if he wasn't even part of it in the first place. Leave it to Zoro to make a mess of things. Nami was also a miracle itself. He'll just have to thank his lucky stars that he became friends with the Jolly Pirates. If not, he didn't think he could get Nami's trust. In the future, he'll be having trouble even trying to get the others to trust him. Heck! Even good hardy Ace wouldn't trust him immediately unlike his emptied headed brother, no offense to Luffy of course.

Ouch... his brain hurts from thinking about this. But he still haven't found out who's behind all of this. Someone to even pull him from his dimension...someone who can flip him through time and places here... And their intentions are quite unclear to the kid.

"Well, are you going to go?"

Yoshiro looked up at Zeff with spaced-out eyes. Oh yeah, he forgot about the old geezer. Despite how tempting the offer was, especially about the food (Me: You just only wanted the food, huh?), he still have a mission to carry on. He doubt the origin of his trouble would like it if he started to run away from what he's assign to do. Beside, he's pretty sure that he'll ended up popping back here again. And another trip to in that stupid portal, isn't exactly what he wanted at the moment.

Sighing, while brushing the invisible dust that off his clothes, he looked at Zeff with a deadpanned face. It probably looked silly though.

"Look Zeff, I don't plan-"

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING YOU CHI-Y BRAT?"

As Yoshiro turned aroun- no wait, he didn't have time to turn around. He was kicked in the back and flew to the other side of the deck before he could even **try**to have a reaction. All he know is that his body hurts, especially where his mid-back is. Like it wasn't abusive enough from Zeff's beatings before.

"YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN JUST LEAVE AFTER SAYING ALL THAT SHI-, YOU BAS-?"

Growling, as he stiffly tried to straighten out his spine and his posture, Yoshiro snapped his head towards Sanji, obviously peeved at the fact that he got smacked for nothing!

"STUPID DART-BROW! I'LL CHARGE YOU FOR CHILD ABUSE!"

"EH? I LIKE TO SEE THAT HAPPEN!"

In the end, both have their butts handed down to, of course, the old geezer himself.

Rubbing the back of his head; Yoshiro, with a somewhat flushed look, huffed in a childish kind of way.

"Stupid geezer, ero-baka, I didn't planned on leaving yet."

Yoshiro earned two more kicks on the head from the names once again, though it looked as if he was getting use to the kicks right at this point. Other than that, Sanji couldn't help but question what the kid said.

"What do you mean you're not going? Then what in the he- is that shi-y ship-"

"The geezer gave it to m-" another added bump on his head"-e and told me I can leave."

Before Sanji could even whip his heard around to look at the old man; Zeff already disappeared, a sound of a door closing clear on both of their ears. It seemed that Zeff escaped this situation before he could even be further in this conversation.

"That old geezer left me..." Sanji grumbled, his eyes slowly making its way to Yoshiro, who only raised an eyebrow.

"Well... I couldn't leave at all anyway."

Well, it's the truth, seeing that he'll know from a fact that he'll be just transported back to the same place once again. His back already hurts from Sanji's entrance, he didn't need the added pain of a needless drop.

Sanji turned his full attention towards the kid, with a confuse expression nonetheless. The kid got a boat full of provision that could last him for at least a year -well, maybe a month- and he say he couldn't leave yet? To Sanji, he saw no reason for the child to stay at all.

Seeing the expression that the perverted cook have, Yoshiro continued to explain further more.

"I still have a mission here, so I can't go yet."

Apparently, that is as much as Yoshiro can say so far without reveling too much.

"And that is...?"

"Fortune telling."

Sanji expression fell to a deep frown, as if that was the most absurd thing that he ever heard. What kind of shi-y mission is that?

"So, I'm here to tell you your fortune."

"This is a joke, right?"

Ignoring the question, Yoshiro already started out telling the man's fortune. He didn't really think of it, his mind went immediately blank, as the words just came pouring out of his mouth. With that, the kid's expressions turned emotionless, and his voice has some kind mystical tone that Sanji couldn't help but pay attention to yet it was still somehow monotonous.

_"There are many possibilities out in the sea, possibilities that lead to adventures and dreams."_Yoshiro started out, not really realizing what he said.

_"Giving up your dream, surely means giving up your ambition, you're reason to live, your life."_

Sanji couldn't help but widen his eyes at how intense the kid said it, as if what he said is really the truth. Is it really the truth?

_"Do not give into facts, and dream for the better; for in the end, you'll regret it."_

Sanji flinched a bit as he saw a smile formed on the kid's lips. He couldn't tell whether it was good, or bad.

_"In about a year, an event will take place here at Baratie, and your faith towards your dream will be tested. Remember your reason, remember your dream then. Whether you think if it's foolish or not is up to you."_

Just then, the aura around Yoshiro disappeared; as if it wasn't there in the first place. Sanji did questioned a bit in the back of his mind if whatever happen a few minutes before **did** in fact happen.

Slowly, Yoshiro started blinking again, and his eyes started to bring back some light. An expression of confusion took over his emotionless facade, and his body seemed more relax than it was. Noticing this, Sanji twitched, either in annoyance or in disbelieve.

Wait a shi-y minute, what in the he- happen?

Yoshiro then dare took a look at Sanji, his face scrunched up with more confusion.

"Wait a minute, did I say anything..?"

"YOU DON'T REMEMBER?"

Seeing the innocent expression, Sanji gave up trying to understand the kid. He's too weird for his own good. And as if the kid was contagious or something, the cook backed away for a bit. Yoshiro, noticing this, frowned.

"Oi...why are you making as if I'm crazy?"

"You might as well be!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ERO-COOK?"

"I SAID THAT-"

Again, both earned too big bumps, by none other than Zeff, who huffed in disappointment. Both of the boys kneel down in front of the head chef, both not looking sorry as they only glared at each other. Zeff did not do anything about, but shook his head. How nice, he's taking care of two brats.

When both of the two boys snapped their heads away from each other, Zeff couldn't help but sweatdrop. Seriously, what are they; 5 years old?

Yoshiro looked in the corner of his eyes at Sanji and Zeff, and he couldn't but sigh. He probably said another fortune without knowing it. It has first started out when he told a fortune to Usopp that his mind started to blank out. He wasn't that spaced out when it told one with Luffy, Zoro and Nami...

Yoshiro almost gasp as he realized something. Luffy, Nami and Zoro already easily have their mind set on what they wanted to do. Even if he doesn't meet up with them and tell them their supposed fortune, they'll still keep going on the path that was laid out for them...so that means...

The brown-haired child quickly turned his head towards Sanji -who was still facing away the kid- with a look of uneasiness. That means Sanji and Usopp were dangerously steering off the right path.

Before Yoshiro can react, Sanji turned his head towards the kid, a bit irritated at the expression that Yoshiro gave towards him.

"...Oi, what's with that look...?

Just then, Sanji paled as it looked as if the kid would actually would cry.

"YOU STUPID ERO-COOK, IF YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE UP THAT EASILY, YOU SHOULDN'T DREAM AT ALL!"

"WHAT THE HE- ARE YOU SPROUTING OFF YOU SHI-Y KID?"

"BUT, YOU'RE DREAMS ARE SUPPOSE TO BE IMPORTANT TO YOU!"

Sanji flinched at what he said, somehow feeling a bit disturb by what the kid said.

In the end, they both got their butts handed down, once again, by Zeff, who seemed irritated by all the screaming.

Oh yeah, they forgot about the old geezer.

While nursing the two bumps he had earned, Yoshiro looked up at Zeff; an obvious look of relief was shown on his face. Well, at least Sanji has Zeff, who is a person that could kick Sanji right back on the right path if he wanted too.

Looking back at Sanji, who was cursing while nursing his head of the second bump that was on top of the first, Yoshiro nodded as if he had a final realization. His job is done, and he had no more reason to stay at the Baratie anymore. Yoshiro, remembering the way he always have to travel and paled at the thought. Ugh, he's going to go through all cra- that again.

Zeff, watching the kid change expression for almost like every minute or so, was pretty amused, but he did wondered what the kid is thinking about.

Both Sanji and Zeff almost jumped as he heard a panic scream unexpectedly echoed out from the kid's mouth, looking as if he could've died any minute.

_My backpack! My backpack! All my pictures are in it and my homework (not that it would be turned in anytime soon), my iPod, all my personal and important things! And my camera! How in the he- will I get out of here without my camera!_

This continued on while Zeff, and also Sanji, watched the so called "fortune-teller" panicking even further, both sweatdrop as they both didn't know how to react.

As if knowing what the kid was panicking about; Zeff sighed and went over to the boat, taking out the same backpack that Yoshiro was panicking about and threw it over to him, which ended up slamming onto the child's face.

As Zeff watched the kid, he sweatdrop as the expression of panic was replaced with the one of relief and happiness.

Soon after, Yoshiro quickly went digging into his bag to find whatever that seemed so important. Both of the chefs blinked as they saw a familiar looking technology that seemed a bit alienated.

Without warning, and surprisingly with incredible strength, Yoshiro sprinted towards them, grab Sanji, flinging him over to Zeff, making the old geezer widen his eyes in surprise. As Sanji collapse on his old man, Yoshiro soon joined, jumping on them, taking the picture at the same time.

For once, he remembered to turn off the flash.

Immediately, Sanji made sure to kick the kid off of him and Zeff, making Yoshiro flew a few feet away before landing inside the ready-to-sail boat.

"WHAT IN BLOODY HE- WAS THAT FOR?" Sanji questioned, quite angry at the fact that the shi-y kid randomly attack him! And for what? A stupid, strange, shi-y thing in his hand.

Zeff then kicked Sanji off of him next, though the teen didn't flew off unlike Yoshiro. Rubbing his back, Sanji mumbled some curses before going back to the kid, who already was out of the boat and brushed himself off as if he was completely unaffected by Sanji's kick. Looking back at the two chefs, Yoshiro couldn't help but grin. Sanji was a bit taken back cause it looked like as if he was saying _thank you_.

"I'm off! Let's meet again in the future!"

Before Sanji knew it, burst wind started to pick up out of nowhere, and Yoshiro began to fly... well, now that he looked closer, the kid was actually being sucked in by a wormhole...wait a minute.

"WHAT THE HE-!" Sanji exclaimed. Despite the wind being a bit powerful, Sanji knew that it wouldn't be powerful enough to pick up the kid. That means Yoshiro is purposely being targeted.

Zeff didn't do anything. Somehow, he knew that he couldn't do anything about it. And he could also tell that the kid didn't want them to do anything also.

Yawning, the fortune-telling child grinned towards the two chefs, a bit glad he got them to be his friend before he had to go. There was a few bumps in the road of course, but all's well that ends well.

"Well, this is my exit!" Exclaimed the kid as he felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier, knowing very well that he's going to be in a deep sleep soon enough.

"Oh yeah, Sanji?"

The said chef gave the kid a questioning look. He's wondering why the kid act as if this is a normal thing that he done... then again, that would explain how he had gotten here in the first place, but still! This is way out of the ordinary!

"...yeah..?" the love-cook answered curiously, yet cautiously. There is no way this kid is normal.

"Stay away from blonds, will ya?"

With just that final statement, Yoshiro disappeared along with the vortex, leaving a very baffle Sanji and a weary Zeff. So, he practically loaded all that stuff on the boat for that snot-nosed kid for nothing.

"...what the he-?..."

Zeff nodded.

"Took the words right out of my mouth."

Zeff then walked towards the restaurant as if nothing happen.

"Oh yeah, clean the boat out will ya?"

"What the he- you shi-y old geezer!"

Wait a minute, how is he going to explain Yoshiro's disappearance to all the women?

* * *

Me: Somehow, I'm actually finished with this. I'm trying to finish three stories at the same time, so it's pretty much not easy XDD Especially if you have a good distraction around you XDD

Zoro: *trying to rip tape off*

Me: *smiles innocently*


	6. You're the Doctor!

Me: In any rate, we could say HURRAH to the fact that I'm going to continue this XD.

I am such a nerd.

Zoro: Yes you are.

Me: I don't need you to emphasis it! *throws stinky fish at his face*

Zoro: *not expecting the randomness of fish, ends up having the dead fish smacked upon his face*

Me: Before I go into full run to get away from a specific angry swordsman, let's go onto the story!

Btw, I do not own One Piece, just to say that :P.

* * *

6. You're the Doctor!

"Well well, what do we have here?"

While the infamous so-called 'witch' is crackling, seemingly amused by what she saw, Chopper on the other hand was rather horrified.

Being tenderhearted as he is; who wouldn't be terrified if they saw a young _child_ there lying in the snow, looking rather frozen and dead. Chopper did have the relief to know that the kid is still living due to the fact that he can see and hear him breathing. Quite raggedly, his mind reminds himself.

Chopper heard his Doctorine snort.

"Pretty stupid kid. Who would've gone out in this weather wearing a t-shirt and shorts?"

Chopper, in the back of his mind, had to admit that it is pretty **stupid** to be in a blizzard with such little clothing. Then again, if he thinks about what his mentor is wearing…

Shrugging off what she saw as if it was part of the natural environment, Kureha was already going back to the sled, planning to leave the poor human being there.

Chopper then widen his eyes as he realized what his mentor is planning to do and looked between her, and the weaken boy. Back at his mentor, and then back at the kid in the snow.

"W-Wait, Doctorine!" Chopper immediately called out, blocking his teacher's path to the sled.

"W-We can't just leave him there!"

Kureha raised an eyebrow, her not-so-nice smile curving her mouth.

"What? It's his fault he became like that."

"W-Well, yes…but…." Chopper couldn't disagree with that; but that still doesn't mean they have to leave him there to die! In truth, he's a bit uncomfortable having to take care of a human in their actual home, since he was so use to operating them in the patient's home with Doctorine, but this is a child! Younger than him! And he knows that it would be too cruel to leave the child there to die.

"I-I'll take care of him! Y-yeah! I'll take care of him!"

The eyebrow that Kureha already raised has just gotten higher.

"**You** are going to take care of **him**?"

Chopper nodded his head vigorously.

"I-I'm sure he wouldn't be too much trouble and that his hypothermia hasn't gotten **that** bad!"

The reindeer slightly sweated (if you can sweat in a blizzard) as he saw that his mentor is actually contemplating on the matter.

"That fine then. It would do well on your training to become a doctor. You would have full responsibility on the boy, and I won't help under any circumstances, do I make myself clear? If he dies under you, then it's your lost."

Chopper silently agreed at first; then paled slightly as he realized what he had gotten himself into.

"W-Wait, dies?"

"Yes, die. I still won't help you with him when he's on the verge of death."

Before Chopper could protest and babble out about the situation even more, Kureha was already in the sled, waiting for her 'son' to finish his business and get on back to their –somewhat homey –castle.

Chopper slouched in defeat. Too late, his compassion speaks for his mouth and now he's in full responsibility of a stranger they just found in the snow. Great. Just great.

Grumbling to himself, hoping that he wouldn't regret this in the end (though he told himself that saving a life is never something to regret), Chopper turned into his bigger form and easily picked up the kid, letting him ride in the sled (of course away from Kureha cause he wasn't quite sure whether his mentor would throw the body out without his knowledge or so).

So then, they began to go on their merry way back to their home.

* * *

Chopper didn't know what to think now. All he can see in front of him, as he went to check his patient, is piles among piles among piles of empty dishes. And he does mean empty. All the dishes are even licked clean, looking like the day when his Doctorine had brought them. It amazed him how a single human could consume this. He made sure to look around to see if the boy is still in bed like he instructed him to. If anything, he could've mistakenly taken in ten more people if the dishes concluded whatsoever.

"More!"

"No More!" Chopper screamed in protest.

Then when he saw the human boy's face sticking out from all of those piles of dishes, he instinctively hid behind the door.

Yoshiro couldn't help but sweatdropped as Chopper did so. Well, he did remember that the little doctor was a bit afraid of humans at this time, since all that junk happens with him being the abominable snowman and such. So he couldn't blame the little guy for being scared… especially since he did once try to eat him once. But hey! It's not his fault that the reindeer would look good on a platter… though he do sense some kind of deja vu here…

"Oh come on! Can't I just have one more Chopper..?" Yoshiro pleaded, his lips quivering on purpose.

Hey, he's not as cute as the doctor, that much is true, but at least he's cute enough to make Chopper sigh and trudge back to get more food. Yoshiro mentally did a victory dance in his mind, not at all guilty of taking advantage of the young reindeer.

But after the doctor would conclude that he's healthy, he has to think what to do after then. There would be no doubt, as soon as Kureha decided to kick him out after they figured out how much he's freeloading off their food, that he wouldn't be here for long. He's already on the road to perfect health; and that's bad currently in his kind of situation. He needs to know and understand Chopper. He needs to gather the reindeer's trust.

And he plans to do that.

As soon as Chopper came with more food, Yoshiro isn't hesitant to go and eat this batch also.

"Hey, let's play Chopper!" Yoshiro said as he pop his head out of the dishes once again. He sweatdropped as he saw that Chopper is trying to hide again. It is a wonder how the doctor can treat him if he's always like this.

"Let's go play tag or something!"

"P-Play…? T-Tag…?"

"Yeah! You know, the person who's it have to chase around-"

"N-No running! We don't want to strain your body!"

Yoshiro pouted at that. Well, as long as Chopper is in doctor mode; all they will ever be is just patient and doctor… ugh, that sounds like some kind of romance soap opera thingy.

But then again, he never did have to listen to him.

With a mischievous grin, that couldn't help but make Chopper rather nervous, Yoshiro then jump off the bed and over the dishes while grabbing Chopper's pink hat, disappearing off at the corner.

It took a few minutes for the young doctor to process what had happened.

"GET BACK TO BED! AND GIVE ME BACK MY HAT!"

And then, Chopper began to chase Yoshiro before the child would get hurt or before the child tried to do anything to his precious hat.

The answer that the reindeer has gotten is an echoing, evil crackle from the boy.

* * *

Yoshiro mumbled a few curses at the she-witch. Yes, being at a young age that he is; he knows how to cuss. You could blame his teenage sister, who doesn't know how to be quiet when she's on her emotional problems with her boyfriend again.

He's now back in bed because of the old lady, for she threatened to chop his head off if he does. Now, he isn't one to go and listen to the women, despite all the threats that would make a man pee, but Chopper pulled him back before she could do anything horrible to him.

Heh, he's pretty sure he can take the woman. Stupid old h*g.

"Now stay there!" Chopper ordered while Yoshiro mumbled in protest, narrowing his eyes childishly.

Well, at least the reindeer isn't hiding from him again. That's a start.

"I want to go outside."

"NO."

Yoshiro pouted once again for the, probably, umpteenth time.

"Do you have any books then?"

"Would you like medical books?"

"Toys?"

"Medical equipment?"

"Games?"

"Like what?"

Chopper didn't know what to expect when the child looked at him pitifully with teary eyes as he put his hand on Chopper's shoulder, surprising the young doctor.

"You've been deprived of a childhood, huh?" he asked ever so pitifully as he sniffled, looking at the reindeer as if he just lost a leg.

"I don't know whether I'm supposed to be touched or insulted." Chopper deadpanned. What a weird kid. Crying out of a ridiculous notion than…

The doctor couldn't help but think about how this kid never did cry no matter what kind of pain he is in. He had seen many kids at his age crying and crying like it's the end of the world. But it seems that the kid grew up too quickly for one's liking. Like him.

Before Chopper could say anything, Yoshiro was already out of his bed and onto the floor, sliding his hand to the doctor's hoof as he then dash out of the room with the reindeer dragged behind him.

Chopper widen his eyes as he figured out, judging by the direction the kid is running to, where they are heading. And before the poor blue-nosed reindeer can stop it, he was then fling out into the snow outside of the castle.

"Yosh! Lesson #1 of being someone of your age!"

"ARE YOU AN AHO?" Chopper couldn't help but exclaimed. He just got out of his hypothermia and fever! Is he trying to get himself killed? Then again, meeting with this kid, he probably is.

"It's fine."

"IT'S NOT!"

The doctor got pelted by a snowball as an answer.

Yoshiro was not at all above pointing at the reindeer and then laughing like a hyena while falling down holding his stomach then.

Too busy laughing his head off quite literally, the brown-haired kid failed to detect the dark glint in Chopper's eyes, already having a snowball in his grasp.

Yoshiro have a feeling that he'll be catching a cold for a while.

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I WENT ALONG WITH SOMETHING THAT STUPID!"

"It's fine Chopper. It's just a cold-"

"JUST A COLD? JUST A COLD? DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE CAN JUST DIE WITH 'JUST A COLD'?"

Yoshiro decided that it would probably be a good idea to shut his mouth while he let the doctor rave about whatever. If you haven't guessed with how the conversation is going, then yes; Yoshiro had caught a cold. Not the smartest thing the child had done; but he could not just approve that Chopper didn't know how to be like a child. He's too serious for his own good!

"We were just having fun; no harm in it." Yoshiro dared to speak out, leaning against the bed's backboard.

The brown-haired kid raised an eyebrow as Chopper swerved to look at him.

"Yes there is; you now have a cold."

"Yeah so?"

"So? So? Do you know how dangerous a cold is? Do you know that you could die from a cold?"

"Of course."

Chopper looked rather surprised by that.

"But I'm willing to take the chance. Everyone goes through something that would endanger their lives. Like you."

Yoshiro waved over to the medicine cabin.

"Most of these are hand made by you guys, right? So, it's probably dangerous to mix unstable chemicals and different kinds of compounds together, aren't it; or there is always the chance that you might mix something wrong that could be proved fatal."

"Yes, but these-" Chopper waved over to the medicine cabin also. "-are for saving lives. What does having a snowball fight have to do with anything other than giving you a cold?"

Yoshiro looked at Chopper as if he was some kind of idiot, making the reindeer confuse.

"To have fun, of course."

The reindeer doctor looked rather perplexed.

"That's stupid."

"Well I don't think so."

Yoshiro gave a confident grin; Chopper was somehow mesmerized by it.

"Why are you rushing? You still have your whole life to live, don't you?"

At that, the doctor was speechless. And without a word, Chopper had then left him alone.

* * *

"Ah~ Thanks doc, I'm full recovered thanks to you!"

Chopper didn't say anything back, making Yoshiro sighing. The doctor hasn't said a single word to him for the past three days. He had tried everything to make the reindeer talk, but nothing had worked. Chopper just continued to being silent and in deep thought.

Yoshiro carefully look at the door to the room, expecting that witch-lady to barge in and throw him out of the castle. He has been called by her; a waste of resources. Sheesh, that stupid creepy oba.

"Hey Chopper, since that creep- I mean, your mentor isn't here yet; let's play a game or something!"

Still no response. Yoshiro sighed once again. Dang it, he remembered that to get to the next person; he have to grant Chopper a fortune. Which he can't do if he's going to get kick out. Maybe he could get sick again…

"You know… Dr. Hiluluk… even though he's dying, he took his time living…"

Yoshiro ears perked up at the voice of Chopper, immediately turning his attention towards the reindeer.

"Even though he's dying, he took his time trying to live life; being happy or sad or mad and such. He didn't rush; went with his own pace."

Yes… Yoshiro remembered the doctor. Hiluluk is rather a carefree person, despite that he was dying. He always did things in his own pace; even when time seemed so cruel to him.

"He didn't even rush his own death… took his time while still trying to save this island…"

Chopper looked up at Yoshiro and gave him a watery smile.

He didn't hesitate to give the reindeer a hug that he so needed. At first, the doctor tense, but he soon leaned into the comforting touch.

"Hey Chopper, wanna hear a fortune?"

The pink-hat wearing reindeer sniffled.

"Fortune…?"

"Yeah, you see, I'm a fortune teller."

It took a few minutes but Chopper nodded nonetheless. Yoshiro grinned happily. Knowing that he would be going into that trance again, he made both him and the doctor sat down on the bed.

With a deep breath; Yoshiro had gone emotionless.

"_You do not have to worry; in the future, you would find friends –a family– that you could trust. That road might be bumpy; but that is what makes it worthwhile."_

Chopper looks up at Yoshiro. He felt a bit creep out about his emotionless voice; yet awestruck at the same time.

"_Know that you should enjoy life; for you still your whole life ahead of you, no need to rush it."_

Yoshiro close his eyes, having one more thing to say.

"_It's ok to trust others. You don't know what you might see in the end."_

With that, the haze in Yoshiro's eyes then disappears, and he was back to normal.

"Do you mean that?" Chopper asked, figuring out that Yoshiro was probably finished. The child looked rather sheepish, since he didn't know what he had said; but decided that it since the reindeer looked rather hopeful and more happy, that it would be okay to give the okay.

"Of course. That is your fortune."

For the first time since Yoshiro has been here, Chopper grinned at him. And he couldn't help but grin back.

"I glad to see ya make up and such-" Both of them look at the door way to see Kureha there… How long have the old lady been there? "-but when are you going to leave brat?"

Yoshiro felt the vein on his head pulse in anger.

"Just a minute _granny_," Kureha narrowed her eyes at the child, yet felt somewhat proud that he dared to stand up to her. "Where's my bag? Are you planning to steal it?"

Snorting, the renowned witch threw his bag towards the kid, who caught it.

"Who wanted that old thing?"

"Like you?"

It's obvious that he's pushing it by how that always sneering grin turns into a frown. Not caring what so ever, he pulled out his camera. Without warning, he grabbed Chopper and ran towards Kureha.

"Say 'Cheese'!" Yoshiro exclaimed when he then tackled into Kureha with Chopper behind, able to get a picture with all three of them.

Soon after, being shoved off by Kureha, he looked at the picture he just took, content.

"Ok, now I'm going!"

Just right on time, the portal to his next destination is opened, Yoshiro being pulled in.

Chopper looked shocked while Kureha looked passive.

"Show off."

Yoshiro just grinned and gave a salute to the doctorine. The woman's mean, but had a lot of spunk. He likes that.

With that, he disappeared. Not leaving a single trace.

Chopper looks at his doctorine for an answer. Kureha just shrug to say that she didn't have one.

"Well, that explain why he's wearing such little clothes out in the snow." His mentor snorted.

* * *

Me: Wow, I actually finished this. Though a bit too short...

Zoro: Actually?

Me: yes, I'm having a lot of stops and thinking of this.

Zoro: You, thinking?

Me: Yes, right now; I'm thinking of different ways to torture you.

Zoro: … I hate you.

Me: I know. :3

Thanks for reading! Sorry for any grammar mistakes and that this took long. It's a miracle that I finished this chapter .

Well, thanks!


End file.
